Hyperdimension Neptunia: Sisterhood Stories
by KKD Silver
Summary: Just a normal day in the life of the CPU. Or... as normal as normal can get for the four goddesses of Gamindustri! Follow Neptune-tachi and all of her friends as they go through their adventures all over Gamindustri and maybe even beyond! (Finally Back from Hiatus!)
1. Chapter 1

**Pikatwig: A Hyperdimension Neptunia fic, and the first solo one that is going on your account aibou.**

**KKD: Yea… as the Crossover King, this is kinda awkward for me… admittedly.**

**Pikatwig: Don't worry.**

**Neptune: *walks in* Man! Am I glad to be having a new story! Also… where did the title 'Sisterhood Stories' come from anyhow?**

**KKD: Heck if I know. Pika?**

**Pikatwig: Actually… strangely, it came from an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, specifically Sisterhooves Social… I can't remember if that was the title of the episode, but I think this works.**

**Neptune: Oh, okay.**

**KKD: Yea, I think that's the right title of that episode, Pika. So… let's get started. Now where did I put the new Disclaimer making machine?**

**Pikatwig: I dunno….**

**KKD: Hmm… *looks into a corner before finding what looked like a printing press.* Ah! Here it is. *dusts the thing off before getting things set for the new Disclaimers***

**Neptune: That thing looks so… old… but rad at the same time.**

**KKD: Yea. Not easy to get a hold of things like this. *finishes setting up the letters.* Pika, could you place one of those blank black Disclaimers screens here?**

**Pikatwig: Okay… *takes one and places it in***

**KKD: Strap it in. *grabs crank* This thing could get wild once we get the text on.**

**Neptune: Okay! *straps it in before KKD pushes the crank down, and the white text appears on it.***

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own Hyperdimension Neptunia and anything else in this story. They belong to Compile Heart, SEGA, Idea Factory, and their other respective owners.**

**KKD: So, what do you think?**

**Pikatwig: Neat.**

**Neptune: It's certainly neat-o.**

**KKD: Yep. We better put it somewhere to prepare it for future chapters. *unstraps the Disclaimers before they go flying* Look out! It's alive and loose! *The Disclaimers bounce around before crashing into the screen, cracking it, with the rest of us looking at it, until the glass falls and the story starts***

* * *

"_Hello. And welcome to a world that is hidden from normal human eyes. A place where the video games you know and love are taken into a new realm of existence. Four lands, representing four consoles and companies, the land of Lowee, representing Nintendo, the land of Lastation, representing Sony, the land of Leanbox, representing Microsoft, and Planeptune, representing SEGA. This reality is one of many realms known… as the Hyperdimension, and-"_

"Histy!" a voice shouted, opening up a door in the black background, as in walked a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of shoulder length hair with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face, wearing two gamepad-shaped hair clips, a deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem, a white, short-jacket over this with a big N button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve, around her neck she wore a simple white choker, her lilac shoes having blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings, and on her wrist she has white bracelets with a soft spiked material and small powder blue spots in the center.

"_Oh goodness! . Neptune! I'm trying to narrate!"_ the voice responded, as the girl, Neptune, walked over to a black curtain, showing a girl that was sitting on a floating book-er… tome with a brown cover and a green gem on it, the girl herself being fairylike in size and appearance, a fair skinned (maybe lighter) girl with dull blue eyes and lightly soft blonde hair. Her bangs curling in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. Wearing a short, well fitting light purple dress with a blue and white tie and white cuffs. She is also shown wearing long white socks and shoes. The pieces surrounding her have also changed and she gains blue and purple wings, "Neptune…"

"I have to ask… how many Hyperdimensions are there?" Neptune asked.

The girl thought for a moment, actually muttering numbers under her breath before stopping, making the taller girl, Neptune, look in anticipation.

"In terms of exact numbers…" the fairy, Histoire, started, getting Neptune excited, "... I actually have no idea."

"HUH?!" Neptune gasped, somehow slipping on nothing and falling onto her butt, "But you're supposed to know everything Histoire!"

"I know all of what this Hyperdimension has in terms of knowledge, it doesn't expand too much beyond many others." Histoire informed, "Now, if you can please leave… I have to narrate!"

"Fine…" Neptune responded, walking off.

"Thank you," Histoire smiled, "_Now… where was I? Ah, yes. *clears throat* This reality is known as the Hyperdimension, and one of the girls you just saw, believe it or not, is one of the goddesses of this land, Neptune, the Goddess of Planeptune, or CPU as they are called here (initials for Console Patron Unit). Next, there is Noire, the Goddess of Lastation, Blanc, the Goddess of Lowee, and Vert, the Goddess of Leanbox. The battles of the companies translate here as well… but it was transferred in the form of a literal war between the goddesses. But at this time… there is peace… which… I don't know how much longer it'll last."_

Histoire then smiled a little bit, as she looked out a window and then she heard a song begin to play, "Oh… memories…"

* * *

(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper; Neptune the Animation Theme)

***As the instrumental goes on, there was a focus on the sky, with Neptune standing at the ground, a wide smile on her face, before turning to her friends and the fellow CPUs before the camera panned back up and the Title appeared.***

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Sisterhood Stories**

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu (**An incomprehensible code sequence**)**

***Neptune and Nepgear sat down together, smiling before picking up controllers and playing a game***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (**Tell me what what it means, Compiler!**)**

***Noire and Uni were busy working before Uni tripped and the papers fell all over the two. The two begin to laugh a little bit.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- (**I can't make sense of this binary tree**)**

***Blanc was working on something while Ram and Rom were drawing a sketch of the three of them, until Blanc saw it was drawn on a book. Blanc growled in anger at them, before her eyes turned red as the area around them turned black in her rage as Ram and Rom scampered off***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (**Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate**)**

***Vert sat at a table, drinking a tea, and a girl wearing green sitting next to her and the girl was actually Nepgear, who simply tried to drink the tea before she gave an awkward look at Vert.***

**Pingurinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (**How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.**)**

***Neptune held out a purple disc, Noire a black disc, Blanc a white one, and Vert a green one before they absorbed them.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (**And we were on the same page.**)**

***Then, we see scenes of the girls transforming (them all being colored black but highlighted in different colors), their clothes shattering into pixels, their hair growing and changing color before adjusting, wings sprouting, new suits forming, before finishing off with a victorious pose as they revealed their CPU forms.***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (**Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper**)**

***Purple Heart flew off, followed by Green Heart, Black Heart, and White Heart before they are seen fighting Arfoire's forces, each with their own weapon before turning to see Arfoire, Rei, Underling and Pirachu. In the background watching, a few girls watched the battle, but they are all silhouetted out.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (**Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!**)**

***Neptune and Nepgear ran forward, quickly meeting up with their friends at a park, Compa and IF both smiled at the sisters, happily joining the two.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (**In this sparkling world**)**

***Neptune, Nepgear, Compa and IF were then joined by Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram, Rom and Vert. They were then joined by Nisa, Gust, Tekken, 5pb. and Cave.***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (**We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!**)**

***Neptune jumped up into the air, cheering the others on before the camera panned to the sky to see Vert, Noire, Blanc, and Neptune posing***

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Pilot**

* * *

It seemed like a normal day as Neptune was playing a new game with a girl older looking than Neptune; a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs are usually kept neatly brushed. Her eyes are slightly darker. Nepgear's outfit is somewhat similar to Neptune's but with more reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button. In the game they were playing, Sonic was battling NiGHTS in a Super Smash Bros style of game, and the other girl won the fight.

"No way you're winning today Nepgear!" Neptune shouted, as she looked frustrated, her cheeks puffing out, and gasped in worry as she lost.

"Yahoo! Looks like I won again, Onee-chan," Nepgear, smiling in victory, "Now… about our bet."

"No matter how many times we bet it, the answer is always, no! I will not replace Sonic with NiGHTS as the mascot of SEGA!" Neptune told Nepgear.

"Mou!" Nepgear whined.

Neptune just gave a groan in annoyance, before she turned off the game and sat down, "So… what do you wanna do now?"

"Well… I guess…" Nepgear started, before she got a little bit of a mischievous grin on her face, she then tackled Neptune and began to tickle her, "Tickle fight!"

Neptune started laughing out of control in response to this, Nepgear able to tickle her all over the place, before Neptune was able to pin Nepgear down and turn the table before she began to tickle Nepgear back.

"Onee-hahahaha-chan… please stop…!" Nepgear laughed.

"No way, sis. You started this, so it's your turn!" Neptune shouted, as she began to tickle Nepgear's legs, making Nepgear scream louder in laughter.

Histoire floated over and hid behind the corner leading into the room the two girls were in, smiling at their antics, but then letting out a small sigh, knowing she would have to stop them.

"Alright you two, let's stop this little game, and let's get focused; we have work to do," Historie responded, making Neptune groan.

"Aww… but you said we'd get a five minute break," Neptune responded.

"I did. And it's been a half an hour," Histoire informed.

"Really? Wow… time must've flown by fast… that or my watch is broken."

"Let's go you two…" Histoire sighed, picking Neptune up off of Nepgear and guiding them into another part of their home.

* * *

At that moment, two figures were walking towards Neptune's place. One of them is a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cellphones on. She wears matching boots. The colors of her cell phone carriers are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink.

The other was a fair-skinned young girl whose most noticeable feature was that she has one of the biggest bust in the group. Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

"So Ai-chan, do you think Neptune and Nepgear can use their break to hang out with us?" the pinkette asked.

"Most likely not, Compa. Knowing Neptune, they'd probably over extend their break and are now working," the other girl shrugged as they arrived at where Neptune and Nepgear lived.

"Yea, you're probably right," the first girl, Compa, sighed before knocking on the door anyway. There was a pause, before the other girl simply pressed the doorbell, just to make sure they were heard.

Histoire soon arrived at the door, opening it to reveal the two girls.

"Oh! IF-san. Compa-chan. It's good to see you two… Neptune and Nepgear are currently busy with their work as CPUs… but I do have a mission that I was about to ask if you two could take care of," Histoire told the two.

"Of course. You can count us in," IF smiled.

"But do come in so I can tell you," Histoire insisted.

* * *

Neptune sat at her own desk, simply looking over the huge pile of papers she had to work on, feeling overwhelmed, groaning as she had to look through them all and sign each and every one.

"Isn't this fun?" Nepgear asked, as she was almost finished with her pile of papers.

"...is that supposed to be sarcinism?" Neptune asked.

"Do you mean sarcasm?" Nepgear checked.

"Yea, that," Neptune nodded.

"It's no big deal, really. I can really understand why Noire and Uni like to work so much… but not to the point of exhaustion," Nepgear informed.

Neptune just banged her head against her desk.

'Anything… anything to get out of doing this for the rest of today… please… just one small distraction to get me outta here...' Neptune thought.

As if on cue, Histoire hovered in with IF and Compa, making thw two sisters smile.

"Good morning IF, Compa," Nepgear greeted.

"Compa, Iffy, it's so good to see you two!" Neptune smiled.

"Same here, Nep-Nep," Compa smiled and waved while IF simply turned to Histoire.

"So, what's going on Histoire?" IF inquired.

"It's simply a matter of getting Noire, Blanc and Vert to make an agreement on collaborations in matters apart from video games, I have already managed to get the paper notarized, I just need the signatures of Noire, Blanc and Vert. Do you think you two can head over to the other three nations to get this signed?" Histoire asked, handing the paper to IF.

"Sure thi-" IF started, when Neptune got up from her desk and stood by Compa and IF.

"No problemo Histy!" Neptune smiled.

"And what do you think you're doing, young lady?" Histoire asked in annoyance.

"Gonna go help them out, for old times sakes? I'm a CPU myself, and I should have a say in this paper and knotirization," Neptune stated.

"Notarizing," Histoire corrected.

"And sides, Nepgear can handle my work load," Neptune added.

"Onee-chan~, that's so unfair~" Nepgear stated.

"Did you say somethin'?" Neptune asked.

"...it's so fair that you get to go outside and get this paper done, while I sit inside and sign all of your papers for you," Nepgear stated sarcastically.

"I'm glad you think so too! I'll meet you two on the train to Lastation!" Neptune told Compa and IF as she quickly ran out the front door.

"Nep doesn't understand sarcasm, does she?" IF asked.

"Not a bit," Histoire and Nepgear confirmed.

"Note to self, teach Neptune sarcasm," IF muttered, typing it down on her phone, "Come on Compa, let's go and get this done,"

"Hai, Iffy-chan," Compa smiled, as they headed out the door.

* * *

The trio was soon on the train bound for Lastation, with Neptune jumping up and down in the train like a little kid would.

"Man, you two won't believe how good it is to get outta that stuffy office," Neptune smiled.

"You say that everytime you sneak out of there, Nep-Nep," Compa pointed out.

"...well, so what?" Neptune responded.

Compa and IF just sighed in annoyance for a moment, with IF motioning for Neptune to sit down.

"Look, we're not going over to play. We're on a mission, we have to get Noire, Blanc and Vert to sign this paper, and then it's straight back to Planeptune, get it?" IF asked.

"I got it…" Neptune responded, 'Oh no! I don't want this to go on forever again. If we get this done lickity split, then I'll be forced into the office… and on such a nice looking day. I need to get that paper away from them… ding!'

The train soon came to a stop, and the trio headed off of it, with Neptune quickly grabbing the paper they needed to get sign from IF and running off with it.

"What the hell Neptune?! Get back here with that!" IF shouted, as she gave chase.

"If I run, we can get this done a lot faster Iffy!" Neptune shouted.

"I don't care. It's you! You're bound to do _something_ stupid with that paper!" IF responded.

"IF, that wasn't very nice," Compa told IF, "It may be true… but that doesn't mean it's right to say."

IF turned around to look at Compa, but when she looked forward, she saw Neptune was gone.

"Gah! She's gone! C'mon, we gotta find her before something happens to the paper!" IF stated.

She and Compa ran off to try and find Neptune, unaware she was hiding in an alleyway.

"Perfect, and now," Neptune stated, hiding the paper in her back pocket, and grabbing a blank paper from off of the wall, before she sent it right into the air, "A double that they won't notice isn't the paper we need signed."

After she saw the blank paper was a good distance into the air, she walked out of the alley and gave a whistle, getting the attention of IF and Compa.

"There you are Nep-Nep," Compa smiled.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" IF shouted in anger.

'Oh… angry IF. Not good… better deploy the upset strategy,' Neptune thought, as she turned around and made it seem like she was crying.

"Oh no, not this again," IF groaned until she saw tears dripping down, "Oh… oh… uh… I'm sorry for yelling at you Neptune… you know I sometimes have trouble controlling my anger…"

"Iffy… why do you have to be so mean~" Neptune whimpered, making a convincing crying act.

"...*sigh* Look, if it'll make you feel better, we can get some ice cream before we get the paper signed here, okay?" IF responded.

"Uh… I think we may have a problem…" Compa informed, pointing at the decoy paper Neptune tossed into the air, "Uh… Nep-Nep, is that the paper we need to get signed?"

"Huh? Uh…" Neptune started, looking up to see her decoy, 'Let's see… ice cream now, or trick them so we can go on a wild goose chase and have some first chapter fun? Hmm… Meh, we can get ice cream on the way, so… wild goose chase it is.'

"...yes," Neptune said in a squeak voice.

"...are you kidding me?" IF groaned.

"Sorry but I tripped and… then you started to yell at me so I couldn't explain right away… and… I'm sorry!" Neptune responded, before she began to cry.

"Oi vey!" IF groaned.

"But we can go after it! I can see it going!" Neptune informed, as she began to run after it.

"Let's go Ai-chan!" Compa smiled, as they followed after Neptune, the two friends following her. They soon stopped by an ice cream store called 'Royalty Heart Ice Cream' with Compa and IF looking around for the paper.

"Where's the paper Nep?" IF asked.

"I… lost sight of it around here…" Neptune informed, as she looked around, "But… as long as we're here… can we get that ice cream?"

IF gave an annoyed sigh, but realized that if Neptune was going to get serious about searching for it, she had best do what Neptune wants.

Neptune smiled as the three walked in, the sunset backdrop of the place being a nice welcome. Neptune quietly grabbed a flyer for the place, but quickly grabbed a second one, seeing that it mentioned a cheaper prices on Saturdays, and thought it would be nice to keep in mind.

"...three sea-salt ice creams, and on one of them, put a little chocolate syrup on it," IF ordered, the lady behind the counter tallying up their order, being 20 Credits. IF sighed and took out the money needed and got the ice cream to her friends.

"This better be good," IF groaned as she and Compa bit into theirs, and both smiled in genuine surprise, "Salty… but sweet."

"So good…"

"Whenever Histy allows me and Nepgear-nee-chan to get ice cream, we always come here and get this flavor," Neptune informed, "It's one of the best by far…"

Compa and IF just enjoyed their ice cream, with Neptune quietly sneaking out and getting ready to let the second flyer fly, but not before she enjoyed her ice cream, getting some chocolate on her lip, making her giggle. After finishing her treat and disposing of the stick, she let the second flyer fly into the air.

"Minna! I see it!" Neptune shouted, pointing to the second flyer.

"After it, quick!" IF shouted, moving her ice cream out of her mouth, thusly she and Compa followed Neptune, though IF came to a sudden stop, holding her head in pain, "Aw… brainfreeze…"

"Shouldn't have removed it so fast," Neptune giggled before she saw the flyer was out of sight, and they just so happened to be right in front of Noire's house, she then quickly took out the real paper they needed to get sign and showed it to Compa and IF, "Hey! I got it!"

"Good job Nep-Nep," Compa smiled.

"Well… that's a relief," IF responded, holding her head in pain for a moment, "Nep, you go on ahead and get Noire to sign it, we'll catch up in a moment."

"Okie Dokie Lokie," Neptune smiled, heading on for the door of the house, giving the door a good knock and waiting, but much like an impatient child, she was having trouble waiting, tapping her foot on the ground.

"I'll get it," someone said from inside, the door opened up, revealing a light skinned girl with long black (almost light blue colored) hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red, and she was wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, an odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side she can be seen with a small device that is most likely a cellphone (or even a PSP in reference to her theme).

"Oh, Uni-chan," Compa smiled, heading up, with IF following.

"Hello there, Compa-san," the girl, Uni, smiled, "IF-san, Neptune-san. What brings you here?"

"Just some business regarding your sister," IF answered.

"Yep… boring business as usual," Neptune sighed, with Uni nodding.

"Noire-onee-chan… Neptune's here," Uni called out.

"Why is she here?" an older female voice asked.

"Official CPU business," Uni responded.

"Is she accompanied by anyone?" the voice asked.

"IF and Compa," Uni informed.

"Let her in," the voice responded as Uni let the three inside, Neptune in awe at the inside of the house, there being quite the number of rooms, very spacious, decorated in a very steampunk yet Victorian style with chandeliers above, and nice furniture, but the building was dark along with pipes everywhere.

"This place always looks so cool…" Neptune giggled.

"You know what we say, we only do everything," Uni responded.

"Too true," Compa nodded, making Uni blush a tiny bit as she stopped by a room with a glass window.

"My sister's just down the hall and in the first room to your left. I need to make sure my gun skills aren't rusty," Uni informed, "Hey… you wouldn't mind watchin' me Compa-san?"

"Maybe another time, I'm kinda busy," Compa responded, "Sorry."

"It's okay… I understand," Uni sighed, as she headed on in and got to practice.

The trio soon arrived at the room that Uni had instructed them to go to. Neptune gave a knock at it, and soon someone opened it, this person being a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. She wore a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. It's revealed in an image that this is like a bustier and can be unbuttoned from the front.

"Hello Neptune," the person, Noire, said simply, "Compa, IF. So… what brings you here? Wanted to visit in order to get some new pens so Neptune can actually do her job?"

"Ha ha. You know as well as I do that Lastation has the best pens… but that's not why we're here… right now, anyway," Neptune responded, pulling out the paper, "Histy-chan wanted you and the other CPUs to sign this."

"Oh yes, I remember that… but I was told only Compa and IF would be coming to deliver the paper," Noire replied, "Does Ms. Slacky need a reason to get out of her office and have fun frollocking throughout Gameindustri?"

"Shaddup," Neptune blinked, handing her the paper.

Noire couldn't help but giggle a little bit before clearing her throat and looking at the paper, "So… this paper is about us CPUs teaming up and stuff? Haven't we worked together before?"

"...yea… but… uh… don't question it. It's a simple plot for a pilot," Neptune responded.

Noire just didn't know how to respond to this, and raised an eyebrow, Compa and IF just blinked.

"It's to say collaborations are… more able to occur. Say… diplomatic issues, the CPUs can collaborate on stuff like that," IF informed, "It's just to allow collaborations in areas aside from fights and video games."

"I see… well… in that case…" Noire started before signing the paper, "Why do I get a feeling that this is important for Neptune due to her being… her."

Neptune simply gave an annoyed growl, with Compa and IF walking off with the paper.

"Hey Noire… do you have any blank pieces of paper I can borrow?" Neptune asked.

"Yea… why?" Noire asked in confusion, "Do you need them to actually write up papers or reports of your own?"

"Yes indeedy," Neptune nodded.

"Uh huh… well… glad to see you're finally taking your job seriously…" Noire smiled, handing Neptune some paper.

* * *

"Now… as long as nothing stupid happens, we can get this done," IF stated, just glad they were able to get out of there.

"So, I'd assume our next stop would be to Lowee, right?" Compa checked.

"Yea. The train should be heading off soon, so we can go there and get Blanc to sign this paper," IF nodded, with Neptune walking up and following them, looking at the small stack of papers Noire had given her.

"So… did you two know that Lowee has the best ramen in all of Gamindustri?" Neptune asked.

"Yes," Compa and IF nodded.

"Maybe we can get some when we go there," Neptune figured, making IF and Compa blink.

"If we have enough time Nep-Nep," Compa responded.

'Oh… I'll make sure we have plenty of time...' Neptune thought, a mischevious smirk forming on her face as the three got onto the train bound for Lowee.

* * *

Later, on Lowee, the trio walked off the train, ready to get to work, Neptune now wearing a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. And all of that was mainly to keep her warm in Lowee's colder climate.

"Nep-Nep… I really like your other outfit a bit more… but I'm just saying," Compa informed.

"Yea, but again, Lowee's a Winter Wonderland, and this is the warmest thing I had on me," Neptune replied, looking at one of the papers she got from Noire, before lunging forward to get the paper they needed to get signed, and taking off.

"Not again, damn it Neptune!" IF shouted, as the gave chase.

Neptune was once again able to hide in an alleyway.

"Perfect and now… blank's away," she said to herself, sending a blank paper flying.

However, Compa was busy talking to IF when she saw the paper flying.

"Uh… Ai-chan…" Compa started.

"Don't tell me… that baka lost the paper again?" IF responded.

"She did," Compa responded.

"I asked you not to tell me…" IF groaned before they rushed off after it, Neptune giggling to herself before she popped out and joined up with them, "...how can you lose something two times in one day?"

"...dunno," Neptune shrugged, "Butterfingers?"

"Just catch that thing!" IF shouted, as Neptune ran forward and was able to catch it, but she saw she was in front of the ramen hut she had mentioned earlier.

"Hey… we're right by it…" Neptune stated, "And all that running did work up quite an appetite."

"How can you think of food at a time like this!?" IF shouted until she heard her stomach growl, making her blush sheepishly.

"...I think our stomachs can speak for themselves…" Compa stated.

* * *

Much to Neptune's joy and IF's annoyance, the three went into the ramen hut to get some food, Neptune smiling at how great it was.

"So warm… so yummy…" Neptune smiled, slurping up the noodles, "Place me in a kimono and let me work here and I'd be a happy, happy girl."

"You'd really do any job if it didn't involve paperwork, wouldn't you Nep-Nep-chan?" Compa asked.

"You could say that," Neptune nodded, as she continued to slurp her noodles down.

IF simply ate her own bowl and just gave a bit of a sigh, knowing A, how much this meal would cost, especially since Neptune was on her fourth bowl, B, that they would be late getting the paper signed, and C, Blanc would get really mad if she knew they stopped for ramen.

"Can you please hurry up Nep?" IF asked politely, the CPU of Planeptune nodding and quickly slurping up the last of her noodles.

"But let's not forget my fortune cookie," Neptune smiled.

"Can you please take it, and read it on the way?" IF asked.

"Okay," Neptune nodded.

* * *

After paying, the trio was now back on the trek to Blanc's house, Neptune opening her fortune cookie, and after eating the cookie part, she looked at her fortune.

"'Trickery and deceit will only wind you up in trouble. Be truthful and you will prosper.' Heh… fortune cookies are odd sometimes, aren't they Compa?" Neptune asked.

"But sometimes they're true, I remember one time I got a fortune that read 'Watch the sky, for you will meet a dear friend', and that night, I met you… or rather… you fell from the sky before I found you and nursed you back to health," Compa giggled.

"Well… we're here," IF stated, "Hey… you two go on ahead and get the paper signed… I gotta respond to a text really quick."

"Okay, suit yourself," Neptune nodded, as she and Compa headed for the door, while IF just sat back by the gate, looking around the city, admiring it's Japanese-style feel while also showing a sort of mushroom like village in a way.

* * *

Neptune and Compa entered the house, only to hear a young girl talking. They walked over to the living room and saw two young girls, twins in fact. One of them has shoulder length brown and dark blue eyes. She also wore a winter jacket over a plain gray and white overall dress. The jacket is pastel blue, the jacket itself having puffed sleeves and a frilled center part with many golden buttons, a collar with a big bow and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wears a cap like Blanc's and have boots resembling their jackets. She also both wears shoulder purse, the extra color is hot pink.

The other looked almost identical, having longer brown hair that goes down her back reaching her chest. She has dark blue eyes like her sister has. She was also wearing a pastel pink winter coat over a plain gray and white overall dress, the coat having puffed sleeves and a frilled white center part with many golden buttons, with a big light blue bow on the collar and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wears a cap like her older and twin sisters and has boots with a similar color scheme with her coat. She has a light blue purse on her right shoulder, while the other has a pastel pink one on the opposite side (the pink and blue on their color schemes are inverted)

"Rom… you've had the TV all day, and it's been nothing but that silly pony show! It's my turn to watch TV!" the long haired girl wearing pink shouted.

"...N-No! I… want to keep watching… you had TV all day yesterday…" the short haired girl in blue, Rom, told her sister.

"So what?! There wasn't anything fun on yesterday! Today the Adventures of Spyro is on!" the girl in pink shouted back.

"Ram… please… I haven't had TV in days now… you hog it like a pig…" Rom responded.

"So what?! You could watch that pony show all the time online; they upload the episodes as soon as they finish airing on TV. Adventures of Spyro doesn't have that luxury yet, so fork over the remote!" the girl in pink, Ram, shouted back.

"Times like this… I'm greatful I only have Nep Jr.," Neptune whispered to Compa.

"I can see that… and you mean grateful, don't you?" Compa responded.

"Whateves, it's all the same," Neptune responded.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!?" a new voice shouted, as a short, pale skinned girl with short sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and dull blue eyes walked in, wearing a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece, a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and blue gem/badge in the center. She also wears power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage.

"And there's Big Sister Blow Up," Neptune muttered.

"I'M TRYING TO WORK, PLUS, NEPTUNE'S LITTLE HELPERS ARE GOING TO BE HERE WITH SOMETHING IM...portant…" the girl shouted, before she looked to see Neptune and Compa standing there, "Oh… uh… hello,"

"Hi Blanc," Neptune waved, "How're ya doin'?"

"Oh… Neptune… Compa… where's IF? Isn't she with you?" the girl, Blanc, asked.

"She's waiting for us outside… for some reason," Neptune informed.

"So… can we please hurry this along so that Iffy-chan won't get sick?" Compa asked, as Neptune handed Blanc the paper.

"We can, as soon as I know what this paper is all about," Blanc responded.

"Just some collab-stuff, allowing us to collab in more than just fights and games," Neptune answered, "It's mostly for laws and the like,"

"And I'm assuming Histoire is making this because-" Blanc began to ask when...

"Make a joke at my expense, I will fight you," Neptune growled.

"Well… you're as angered by my teasings as I am yours. Fair enough. You don't anger me, I won't you," Blanc stated, smiling a little bit.

"Just sign this dumb paper already… please," Neptune responded, Blanc nodding as she did so.

"Give me that remote Rom!" Ram shouted, as Rom ran with the remote.

"...I need to ditch one of them with Vert one of these days…" Blanc muttered.

"Just give em somethin' to do so that they won't focus on silly little sibling things…" Neptune told Blanc.

"...did you just give me helpful advice?" Blanc gawked.

"Well… yea, kinda," Neptune smiled, taking the paper back from Blanc once she signed it, "Nintendo and SEGA may be rivals… but that doesn't mean we can't be friendly rivals…"

"...thanks Neptune, I owe you one," Blanc giggled.

"Oh hey! Before we leave, quick question I have to ask," Compa started.

"Fire away," Blanc shrugged.

"Is that Rayman leak for Super Smash Bros 4 real?" Compa inquired.

Hearing this question took Blanc back, and made her eyes turn white with a black rim around them, "The what leak for Smash Bros 4?"

"Just look online, there's this leak with Rayman in the character selection screen for Smash 4," Neptune informed, making Blanc take off for her computer.

* * *

Compa and Neptune headed back outside and they met back up with IF, who was currently putting one of her phones away.

"So… how'd it go?" IF asked.

"We got it signed," Neptune informed.

"...uh… I was talking to Compa and about that leak. Did Blanc confirm it real or fake?" IF inquired.

"Well… yea, we got the paper signed, as for the leak… she… uh… didn't know," Compa informed.

"Darn," IF sighed, as they headed off for the train station to get to Leanbox.

"Hey… do you two know what Leanbox is famous for, apart from it's beautiful landscape?" Neptune inquired.

Both IF and Compa took a moment to think, neither of them having really had to take the time to look at Leanbox, due to being there mainly for mission purposes, so, they gave a shrug.

Neptune sighed at this for a moment, internally fearing there'd be nothing to distract the others with, before she remembered, "It's pastries and fashion."

"Neptune, we don't have time to stop for fashion, so for once, actually TRY to hold onto the paper, and don't take us halfway around the landmass just to get our job done… pretty please?" IF asked.

"...I'll try…" Neptune responded.

* * *

Soon the trio arrived at Leanbox, Neptune now back in her normal attire, and were actually still on course, when IF's phone began to ring.

"Hold on a sec, I need to take this," IF informed "Yo, what's up?"

-IF, where the heck are you three?! You've been gone almost two hours now!- Histoire demanded to know.

"Oh… Histoire. G-Gomen, Neptune was being little Ms. Butterfingers and lost the paper, twice! Once on Lastation, and once in Lowee, getting us sidetracked along the way," IF answered, "We're on Leanbox, though, so it shouldn't take us any longer to-"

IF stopped, seeing Neptune and Compa running off.

-IF, you still there?- Histoire asked.

"...and Neptune lost the paper… again…" IF sighed, as she began to hurry after them, "I'll have to call you back!"

* * *

The trio was now outside a pastry shop, with Neptune looking at all of the baked goods.

"I really hope that the patisserie isn't such as… overly-dramatic or excessively passionate about his or her work," Neptune stated.

"You'd never know… people come in all sorts of shapes and sizes," Compa stated, as she and Neptune headed on in, when bells and whistles went off.

"Congratulations! You're our 1,000th customer! You win a fabulous prize, a free outfit of your choice from Lumiage Fashion, plus your order today will be free!" the lady greeting customers smiled, making Neptune cheer as she was handed a ticket.

* * *

-What's going on?- Histoire asked over IF's phone as Neptune and Compa were placing their order from the pastry shop.

"We're at a pastry shop…" IF informed, "Neptune lost the paper… again, and led us to… 'Belle-Vert Pastry'. Ugh! And now she's going to get a free outfit from some outfit store,"

-Wait… how many times has Neptune lost the paper you need to get signed?- Histoire inquired.

"Everytime we've gotten to the landmass…" IF informed, "She's lost the paper, and we've made detours before she's found it."

-UGH! :( *sighs* -_- Neptune's been faking you two out so she doesn't have to get back to work.- Histoire informed.

"Wait… what?" IF responded.

-Yea… that's why I was only asking you two to do it, so you could get it done without getting sidetracked like Neptune. -_-' ...just… get Vert's signature and get Neptune back here… I'll punish her when you get back…-

"Alright… see you soon," IF responded, hanging up. She felt like she was about to explode, and even felt like her hair would catch fire, but then IF took a moment to inhale and exhale, calming down for a bit as she gave an annoyed groan.

"Here," Compa smiled, handing IF a doughnut.

"Thanks…" IF sighed, as she took a bite out of it, before she saw that Neptune had a box of doughnut holes, cupcakes, mini pies, eclairs, and a huge bag filled with macaroons.

"This just spectacular! Leanbox has the best treats in all of Gamindustri! Come on! Let's get to Vert-chan's place already!" Neptune giggled as she showed the paper they needed signed and walked off.

"Man… Nep-Nep's always so ecstatic when we go to see Vert, isn't she?" Compa asked IF.

"...I never noticed," IF shrugged, "Hey Compa… I'm just gonna tell you this now, Neptune never lost the paper we needed to get signed,"

"...really?" Compa responded.

"She faked us out so we wouldn't get back to Planeptune so soon…" IF informed, before she groaned, "Compa… how long have we known Nep?"

"Almost five years now," Compa responded.

"And yet we _still_ fall for her tricks…" IF sighed.

"...I guess?" Compa sighed as well.

* * *

The trio continued to walk, still eating their food along the way.

"Have you ever wondered why Neptune's stomach doesn't get puffy given how much she eats?" IF asked Compa curiously.

"...I dunno. Maybe she exercises a lot… her company is the owner of the world's fastest hedgehog," Compa responded.

"Or maybe all that sugar and stuff goes someplace else?" IF shrugged.

"Maybe it goes into her henshined assets," Compa joked, making IF laugh.

"Okay… that's actually kinda funny," IF laughed, "And maybe that's why Vert's are so big. I mean… this pastry stuff is all on her landmass."

The two just laughed a little about their joke, before calming down once they arrived outside the quiet abode of Vert, seeing there was someone sitting outside sipping tea. This woman having fair skin like many others, being the most curvy and busty of the girls, having long curled light blonde hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open. She wore an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wore a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center.

"Hi there, Vert-chan!" Neptune waved, smiling happily as she did so, getting the blonde's attention.

"Neptune-san, it's good to see you," Vert smiled, "So… what do I owe this nice unexpected meeting?"

"First off… I got you some macaroons," Neptune informed, handing a box to her, "Second off… some paper that needs your signature."

"Oh yes, I was wondering when Compa and IF would bring this my way. So… what took so long? You get distracted with the loveliness that is Leanbox?" Vert inquired.

"...maybe," Neptune shrugged, "Not like… something lovely isn't before me right now,"

Vert blushed at this compliment, smiling a bit as the two goddesses stared at each other for a while until…

"Ahem! Not to be rude, Vert-san, but we need that signature as quickly as possible; we've wasted enough time as it is," IF pointed out, handing Vert the paper.

Vert simply gave a nod and wrote her signature down on the paper, before handing it to Neptune, causing the CPU of Planeptune to blush a little bit, before handing the paper to Compa. Neptune just smiled a little, before IF picked her up by her shirt collaer and dragged her off.

"See you later Vert-chan!" Neptune shouted as IF dragged her off, Compa running to catch up with the two.

* * *

"Okay, we're finally back," IF sighed before seeing the papers Noire gave Neptune before swiping them, "I'll take those."

"What was that?" Neptune responded.

"Look Nep we need to talk-" IF started.

"Shh…" Neptune responded.

"No, you need to hear this!" IF responded.

"No, no seriously, be quiet," Neptune stated, as she listened closely.

"What's going on?" Compa whispered.

"Monster attack," Neptune stated, as the train came to it's stop, Neptune quickly ran out, with Compa and IF quickly following.

"Oh boy," IF groaned, pulling out some blue blades she held in her hands while Compa summoned a giant syringe. The trio arrived to see a swarm of small blue slime creatures that had a raindrop-like body shape with the ears, tail, and face of a dog.

"Dogoos… that's what's causing a panic?" IF asked.

"Well… they can be threatening to Level 1-ers," Neptune responded with a shrug.

"So… what's our turn order look like Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"Hmm… well, how about you first, then IF, then me and we sweep em up!" Neptune responded.

"Sounds like a plan," IF nodded.

"I'm goin' now!" Compa smiled, rushing forward and attacking the Dogoos, poking them with her weapon before injecting them with something that made them dissolve into data. She then dodged something moving close to her, she then looked to see that they were blue and pink colored ghosts with a bow at the head.

"Oh great… those Ms. Blinky things," IF groaned.

"You'd think that the people who own Pac-Man would be kinda ticked by these things," Neptune commented.

IF just shrugged Neptune off and hurried forward and attacked the Ms. Blinkies, taking them out with no problem.

"That was almost too easy," IF noted before they heard a cawing sound, and then they saw some sort of giant partially mechanical bird flying overhead, "...me and my big mouth…"

Neptune gave a smirk, and dusted herself off.

"No need to worry… this is just the job for a CPU Goddess," Neptune smiled, as she posed, "Hard Drive Divinity Henshin!"

She then posed… and absolutely nothing happened.

"Eh? Uh… Hard Drive Divinity Henshin!" she shouted, and still nothing, "...What the heck is happening here?!"

The bird then swooped down and knocked Neptune into a nearby tree.

"Compa-chan… I need healing…" Neptune informed.

"Do you really?" Compa responded, "Or are you just lying?"

"Compa, what are you getting a-" Neptune started, when she saw Compa give her a glare for a moment, "What?"

IF and Compa didn't respond, as they charged forward at the bird, trying to take on the bird themselves, however, it unleashed a wave of fire attacks right at the two.

"Compa! Iffy! What are you doing? You know you can't take that thing on your own! Let me help, I can beat this thing!" Neptune shouted, with IF walking over to Neptune for a moment.

"Or can you, you liar?" IF responded.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not a liar!"

"That's a lie. See?" Compa blinked.

"What're you talking about?! I never lied to you once in my whole life; we're best friends!" Neptune shouted, as she took a hit from the bird.

"...think long and hard…" IF told Neptune, as she jumped up and hit the bird while it was doing a swooping attack.

Neptune had no idea what her friends were getting at, thinking she'd always told them the truth. But then, it hit her. Her actions all throughout the day. The bird then picked her up with it's claws and carried her up into the sky.

"Compa! IF! HELP!" Neptune shouted.

"Tell us the truth, and we will," IF told Neptune.

Realizing she had no other choice, Neptune took a deep breath and then looked to her friends, "OKAY! I'M A LIAR! I'M SORRY I NEVER TOLD YOU! I USED PIECES OF BLANK PAPER TO DISTRACT YOU SO WE COULD STAY AWAY FROM MY OFFICE LONGER; THAT'S WHY I ASKED NOIRE FOR THOSE BLANK PAPERS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LIE TO MY BEST FRIENDS! PLEASE… HELP ME! I'LL NEVER LIE TO YOU TWO EVER AGA~IN!"

"Better," IF nodded before she used a long range lightning spell to hit the talons of the bird, and then she quickly jumped up and caught Neptune before she hit the ground.

"This outta help you," Compa smiled, as she healed Neptune.

"Arigato gozaimasu… and I can't tell you two how sorry I am…" Neptune responded, tearing up a little bit.

Both girls raised an eyebrow at Neptune, thinking she was faking it.

"...I really am crying this time…" Neptune responded, as Compa looked and sure enough, Neptune had no real way to fake it.

"She's not faking. Bloodshot eyes, quivering lip, genuine tears of sorrow, expression of regret and shaky body." Compa informed.

Neptune sighed, as a purple glow came from Neptune's heart. She took out a purple disk, seeing it was her HDD henshin disk.

"Hey Nep. Remember your fortune from that cookie?" IF asked.

"Uh…" Neptune started, "'Trickery and deceit will only wind you up in trouble. Be truthful and you will prosper.' Really? This has never happened before now… eh… must be a first episode gimmick," Neptune stated, "Hey… can you two leave this to me? I think it's time Purple Heart gets into this."

"Go right ahead Nep-Nep," Compa smiled.

"Guess it's your stage now," IF added.

Neptune smiled and held out the disk, before shouting out, "Hard Drive Divinity Henshin!"

After what appeared to be some purple water ripples appeared, Neptune was surrounded in a black void in her eyes while others saw her turned into a bright white light, before she posed, causing a purple platform to appear under her before it shattered when she jumped. Her clothes turned into pixels as her hair glowed and grew, readjusting itself as her new outfit appeared after the forming of some wings.

When the light faded around her body, Neptune was now in the form of an older-looking woman, her hair having become a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turn blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her figure is more mature/curvier, only losing out to Vert, her suit resembling a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor were above the knee.

"It worked!" Compa smiled.

"Now that monster is in for it!" IF added.

"Heh, I'll show all my foes the real power of a CPU!" Purple Heart smirked, pulling out a black sword with a long purple blade, and then charging in the blade glowing with a bit of energy. Purple Heart slashed at the bird, causing it to squeal in pain. It then charged forward and began to hit Purple Heart with a barrage of pecks, almost knocking Purple Heart out of the sky.

"Nep!" IF shouted, jumping up and hitting the bird's wings, while Compa quickly rushed in and healed up Purple Heart.

"Minna…" Purple Heart smiled.

"Don't worry… we got your back, we always do!" IF smiled.

"We're your friends… it's what we always do," Compa added in.

"Arigatou… now… leave this to me," Purple Heart smiled, as IF jumped out of the way, allowing Purple Heart to ready her sword for her final attack, "And now for the finisher! Hissatsu Waza: Neptune Break!"

With that, she charged in at the bird, executing multiple strikes, first along the bird's neck, then around the chest, followed by close to the wings, before hitting it with an uppercut slash, flying up and knocking it down to the ground with a purple wave of energy.

"Wow!" Compa gawked.

"That was a 52 Hit Combo!" IF gawked, as the bird blew up in a data explosion, "That's impressive,"

Purple Heart smirked, giving her friends a thumbs up, before she shone with purple energy, reverting to normal, high fiving with her friends.

* * *

Unfortunately for Neptune… she was now in punishment time, sitting at her desk working hard… with her legs tied up to the chair, along with her waist and her stomach.

"So… how long does this go for?" Compa inquired of Histoire.

"Depends on what she does shirking. So for today… no more than three hours," Histoire informed.

"That's whatcha get for ditchin' work, Onee-chan," Nepgear giggled.

"Can I take a break now?" Neptune asked.

"No," Histoire responded.

"But I have to go to the bathroom and I can't hold it any longer…" Neptune whined.

"Is that you being honest, or are you just trying to shirk your duties again? Any more shirking for today will get you another hour tacked on," Histoire pointed out.

Neptune didn't respond, jumping up and down to try and get moving to the bathroom.

"Yea… can someone take her to the bathroom?" Histoire asked.

"I'll do it," Nepgear shrugged, as she took the chair and pushed it forward to the bathroom.

"G-Gomen, Nepgear, if it makes up for it, I won't lie anymore…" Neptune stated, as Nepgear led her to the door.

"_And that… is more or less a normal day around here. Neptune and Nepgear shirk, I put them to work, Neptune sneaks out somehow, and gets punished. That's how things tend to be around here… it's not everyday, but it's a fairly normal day around here,"_ Histoire narrated.

"Who are you talking to?" IF asked.

"I'm just narrating," Histoire responded.

"Why? There's nobody here but us," Compa responded.

"..." was all Histoire could respond with.

Nepgear waited by the door for her sister to finish her business in the bathroom, sighing at what she ended up doing the whole day, but she started to get a bit impatient.

"Onee-chan? Are you in there?" Nepgear asked.

No response.

"Onee-chan?" Nepgear asked, knocking on the door.

Again, no response.

"Onee-chan, you're in there, right?!" Nepgear asked.

Once again, no response. Nepgear put her hand on the door when…

"AH! I'm still in here Nepgear!" Neptune shouted.

"AH! G-Gomen-ne, I wasn't sure if you ditched us somehow…" Nepgear responded.

Neptune just sighed, as she finished up and walked out, "Okay, now that that's done… is that all the work I need to do, or do I need to keep sitting and working?"

Nepgear just pointed back to the seat and rope, making Neptune sigh in annoyance.

"Just cut to the ending song already…" Neptune said.

* * *

***As the ending instrumental began, we see the girls appear, starting with Neptune and Nepgear in their respective HDD forms, initially looking like holograms before they became solid, and started dancing, slowly joined by the other girls.***

**I wish deatta kono basho de (I wish we met here, at this place again.)**

***Neptune took IF and Compa by their wrists, and they ran off to Compa's house, with Neptune recalling how she met Compa.***

**Go fight inochi ga moeru made (Go fight blossom your life as far as is)**

***Nepgear walked over and pulled her sister into a hug, before the two were joined by IF, Compa, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram, Rom and Vert.***

**I don't forget hateshinai tabi e (I don't forget our endless journey)**

***Neptune stood with Blanc, Noire and Vert, before the four looked over their four landmasses with smiles***

**Promise to you chikai wa hitotsu ni (Promise to you I will be near as one with you)**

***Neptune slipped down from something, but before she could fall to the ground, Nepgear caught her, and she was aided by the other CPUs and the CPU Candidates.***

**"Kanashimi no kazu dake kizuna ga musuba reru" ("Sadness, sorrow, grief, lament bond with harmony and tied together")**

***Neptune and Nepgear were then shown in their room back at home, both of them playing a videogame, with Histoire watching them goof off from behind a corner. Histoire looked at a picture in her tome, and then at the two girls.***

**Megami-sama ga oshiete kureta (Goddess please lend me your help)**

***Purple Heart stood before the night sky, holding her sword. She looked at it and sighed, seeing there were many enemies before her.***

**Everybody now kioku no sora (Everybody now, sky of our memory)**

***Purple Heart then flew forward to fight them. She then looked and saw that they were all dead already. She looked up to see Green Heart, Black Heart, White Heart and Purple Sister there, they waved and smiled at her.***

**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**

***Purple Heart giggled and smiled at her friends.***

**Darenimo makenai egao ni aitai (I won't give up, till I can see you smile)**

***At a cliff, stood several figures that were silhouettes, several of them female,and some of them male. They all looked at Neptune playing around in a park, and they smiled at her.***

**Everybody know akiramenai (Everybody know, don't give up)**

***Neptune and Nepgear began to dance together, before it cut to show them being asleep at home. It then cut to them working in the office part of their home, Neptune being less than thrilled at this.***

**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**

***Neptune looked at a picture sitting at the side of her desk, which was of herself, Nepgear, IF and Compa smiling.***

**Mirai o tsukamou... Love&amp;Peace (Let's grasp the future. Love&amp;Peace)**

***She giggled and the camera focused at this as the song came to it's end, finishing off with the girls dancing from the start of this ending sequence, ending with their hands together, the spaces forming hearts.***

* * *

Neptune (narrating): Next time on Sisterhood Stories…

Nepgear: I got tickets to 5pb.'s concert!

Neptune, Vert, Noire, Blanc, Uni, Ram, Rom, Compa, IF: YAY!

Nepgear: But… I only have one extra ticket…

Neptune (narrating): So… am I gettin' that ticket Nep Jr.-nee-chan?

Nepgear (narrating): AH! You're just gonna have to wait and see… and all these people doing me extra favors isn't exactly making this easy.

Ram (narrating): This seems so familiar… doesn't it?

Rom (narrating): Kinda does…

Neptune (narrating): Tune in next time to see what happens!

Episode 2: The Ticket Mistress

Neptune &amp; Nepgear (narrating): Keep calm and game on!

* * *

**Pi****katwig: Man, that was fun!**

**KKD: Yea, and it sure took a while, too.**

**Neptune: Yea… what was with you two spending time focusing on Lego stuff?!**

**Pikatwig: I should mention… at the day we finished typing this… er… technically, the day before, I actually built my very first Bionicle toy, the 2015 Onua.**

**KKD: Well what a coinky-dink, I finally got the urge to get the new 2015 Bionicle sets that same day, starting with Tahu and Kopaka. Now I got this sudden urge to get the remaining 4. I'm not gonna get the Protectors, either!**

**Neptune: Save the Bionicle talk for Mataranger boys!**

**Pikatwig: I kinda can't, since somebody will kick me out… *shrugs* Anyhow… overall thoughts on this chapter?**

**Neptune: I thought it was a blast! ...except for the part where I had to lie to my best friends, and got punished for ditchin'.**

**KKD: Yea, sorry about that. Plot convenience. But this did establish a lot of stuff without the viewers knowing it. Guess what they are, and when we address them again, check back to see if you're right. In all seriousness, though, I really did like them exploring Gameindustri more, showing off some examples of places on the landmasses. Though I must wonder… if the landmasses are constantly moving away and to each other… why bother having trains?**

**Neptune: Didn't you know we ditched that system after the first game? I mean… sure, the landmasses are still here, but it's more stable for a train system in this universe… **

**Pikatwig: She has a point.**

**Blanc: Also… why was there a joke about that leak, mind me asking?**

**KKD: Hey, that was Pika's idea.**

**Pikatwig: And I thought it would be funny.**

**Neptune: And any word on… any of that DLC stuff for Smash yet?**

**Blanc: I can't say.**

**Pikatwig: Anyhow… that bird monster you saw, I actually found it in a pre-release screenshot for Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1… not sure if that boss made it into the final game or not… but anyway… that fight scene was kinda a hassle to do… since it took us a little bit to find enemy screenshots.**

**KKD: It didn't help that even when we had an enemy list, they never gave us images to go with the names… all except for the Dogoos… seriously, why?**

**Pikatwig: I get they're the Goombas, Motobugs and Mets of the Neptunia series… it's still a little silly.**

**Blanc: Also… did I spy a little reference to the anime with Neptune's henshin sequence?**

**Neptune: And a reference to a hissatsu attack from Re;Birth 1?**

**Pikatwig: Yep, and yep. I felt it was fitting to have finishing moves from the game… and as for the henshin sequences… eh, also fitting.**

**Neptune: I suppose.**

**KKD: Yea, I agree. It works, it's better than trying to make up new ones on the fly. So, is there anything else we should point out?**

**Pikatwig: Favorite part. Mine was the end of the big fight… since it was a tricky scene to do, I like it.**

**KKD: Yea, that was cool, and it's a close one, but I'm thinking… hmm… you know… nevermind, I'll just agree with you, the final battle was definitely cool, and my fav as well.**

**Neptune: It was really cool.**

**Pikatwig: And thus… we're done with the very first chapter. Just Live More!**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pikatwig: And after working on Bionicle, it's time to change our attention back over to Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

**Neptune: Heh. Just need to work on a new pony project, and this can be you twos version of Triple Super Hero Time… in a way.**

**KKD: Very funny, Nep-Nep. Thing is, this doesn't have anything related to Tokusatsu.**

**Neptune: I'm just tryin' to be funny.**

**Nepgear: Goodness… forgive my Onee-chan. She's just… silly…**

**Pikatwig and KKD: We know.**

**KKD: Anyway, time to see what'll happen in this chapter.**

**Nepgear: Somethin' about the premise seems… familiar… in a way. Ah well. *tosses a black disk at the screen, making the disclaimers pop up.***

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own Hyperdimension Neptunia and anything else in this story. They belong to Compile Heart, SEGA, Idea Factory, and their other respective owners.**

Neptune and Nepgear simply looked at their finished pile of work, both of them happy that they were finally done and could get some R&amp;R.

"So Nep Jr. what do you wanna do first? Play some video games? Eat some snacks? Watch cartoons?" Neptune asked.

"Well… I just happened to hear that Histoire finished cleaning the kitchen floor…" Nepgear smiled.

"Ah. So… a little floor skatin' contest again? So, what's our bet this time?" Neptune asked.

"The loser has to be the winner's servant for the rest of the day," Nepgear responded.

"You're on!"

With that, the two hurried for the kitchen, now only in their socks, smiling and ready to get started, with Nepgear readying a timer.

"Okay Onee-chan, you start off. Ready… GO!" Nepgear stated, with Neptune moving off, skating around the kitchen.

With this, Neptune decided to show off, spinning around like a ballerina, but she eventually got dizzy and lost balance. But she continue skating around, jumping for a few moments, before she slipped by a chair, falling flat on her butt.

"Owchies…" Neptune whimpered.

"Five minutes, two seconds." Nepgear stated.

"Aww… I lasted a lot shorter than our best record of eight minutes twenty seconds," Neptune stated, as she got up and switched positions with Nepgear to do their little contest.

"Okay, here goes," Nepgear muttered before she started skating like a pro olympic skater!

She managed to move around swiftly and gracefully like a dancer, before eventually actually incorporating some dance moves into her skating, such as a tango and salsa. She eventually stopped and posed gracefully, with Neptune in total shock at the time.

"Ten minutes, forty-two seconds…" Neptune gawked, "And you didn't even fall over once…"

"I win," Nepgear giggled.

"Ah mou~" Neptune whined.

"And you know what that means, Onee-chan," Nepgear giggled, "Now then… for the rest of the day, I'd like for you to call me your Mistress, okay?"

"You do that everytime you win, you know that?" Neptune blinked, before seeing the glare her sister was giving her. Neptune gave an annoyed sigh, rolling her eyes for a moment, before clearing her throat, "I apologize for sounding rude, Mistress. But I must ask… how did you get so good?"

"Oh. I take skating lessons with Ram and Rom the second, third and fourth weekends of the month. I do it so Blanc can have a break from them every so often… I owed her a favor, and yea," Nepgear explained.

Neptune gave a small sigh, before wondering something.

"Well… if you do it on those weekends, what do you do on the first weekend?" Neptune wondered.

"Goof off with you. And it's not every month, and the weekends occasionally rotate, we primarily go on the second weekend every month. But we also go on other weekends if we can. Rom and Ram are really good, and I wish Blanc could come and see them sometime…" Nepgear stated, "I didn't tell you because I was sorta embarrassed. I thought you might think it would be girly,"

"Don't you ever wonder where I came up with Sonic's skating moves in Lost World? You. I saw you practice one time, and that's where the idea came from," Neptune admitted.

Nepgear and Neptune then sat in silence for a moment, Nepgear thinking of what to do next.

"Neptune, let's go to our room and relax for a little while, okay?" Nepgear told her sister.

"Hai, Mistress," Neptune responded, as they headed for their room.

(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper; Neptune the Animation Theme)

***As the instrumental goes on, there was a focus on the sky, with Neptune standing at the ground, a wide smile on her face, before turning to her friends and the fellow CPUs before the camera panned back up and the Title appeared.***

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Sisterhood Stories**

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu (**An incomprehensible code sequence**)**

***Neptune and Nepgear sat down together, smiling before picking up controllers and playing a game***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (**Tell me what what it means, Compiler!**)**

***Noire and Uni were busy working before Uni tripped and the papers fell all over the two. The two begin to laugh a little bit.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- (**I can't make sense of this binary tree**)**

***Blanc was working on something while Ram and Rom were drawing a sketch of the three of them, until Blanc saw it was drawn on a book. Blanc growled in anger at them, before her eyes turned red as the area around them turned black in her rage as Ram and Rom scampered off***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (**Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate**)**

***Vert sat at a table, drinking a tea, and a girl wearing green sitting next to her and the girl was actually Nepgear, who simply tried to drink the tea before she gave an awkward look at Vert.***

**Pingurinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (**How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.**)**

***Neptune held out a purple disc, Noire a black disc, Blanc a white one, and Vert a green one before they absorbed them.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (**And we were on the same page.**)**

***Then, we see scenes of the girls transforming (them all being colored black but highlighted in different colors), their clothes shattering into pixels, their hair growing and changing color before adjusting, wings sprouting, new suits forming, before finishing off with a victorious pose as they revealed their CPU forms.***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (**Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper**)**

***Purple Heart flew off, followed by Green Heart, Black Heart, and White Heart before they are seen fighting Arfoire's forces, each with their own weapon before turning to see Arfoire, Rei, Underling and Pirachu. In the background watching, a few girls watched the battle, but they are all silhouetted out.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (**Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!**)**

***Neptune and Nepgear ran forward, quickly meeting up with their friends at a park, Compa and IF both smiled at the sisters, happily joining the two.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (**In this sparkling world**)**

***Neptune, Nepgear, Compa and IF were then joined by Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram, Rom and Vert. They were then joined by Nisa, Gust, Tekken, 5pb. and Cave.***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (**We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!**)**

***Neptune jumped up into the air, cheering the others on before the camera panned to the sky to see Vert, Noire, Blanc, and Neptune posing***

**Chapter 2: The Ticket Mistress**

Nepgear sat on her bed, watching TV with Nepgear sitting on the floor by her younger sister, simply watching as Nepgear flipped through the channels, trying to find something good to watch.

"Onee-chan… why didn't you schedule Sonic Boom at a better time?" Nepgear whined.

"Cartoon Network didn't give me many time slots…" Neptune admitted, "And what's something stupid, the first ad for the show actually didn't air until _after_ the first episode aired!"

"Yea… stupid," Nepgear sighed, as she blinked for a moment, giving up after a moment, just landing on the news and muting the TV, "Oh Servant-Onee-chan… listen up."

"Hai?" Neptune stated, turning to her sister, seeing Nepgear take off her shoes and socks.

"Massage my feet for me, please," Nepgear told her sister.

"Yes, Mistress," Neptune sighed, getting started. Nepgear was pleasantly surprised by how good her sister was, starting to relax at the feel.

"This is… really good… when did you get so good at this?" Nepgear asked.

"I had to do something while you were off at your mystery activities, so, I got a part time job at a Leanbox onsen," Neptune informed, "Hey wait… those mystery activities are your ice skating practice, aren't they?"

"Yep. Hey… that explains where you've been when I get back," Nepgear realized.

The two giggled for a moment, as Neptune continued massaging Nepgear's feet, with Nepgear feeling really relaxed as Neptune did so. Nepgear actually began to doze off a little bit, feeling her eyes start to close, when she accidentally unmuted the TV as an ad began to play.

-Welcome minna, 5pb. here! On Saturday, March 17th, at 7:30pm I'll be performing at Leanbox, in the Leanbox Theater, showing off all your favorite hits! Hope to see you there.- the girl, who was fair-skinned with pink eyes and having a mole below the left one. Her blue hair is about elbow in length and worn straight, with bangs that stick up from the center and spike downward to frame her face. Worn over her hair is a pair of black headphones with silver and pink accents and a small black microphone attached to the left ear piece. She also has black painted nails and a black music note with a heart piece tattoo on the left side of her stomach. Her outfit is rather showy in comparison to most of the cast but as an idol, she is supposed to be appealing to the audience. It consists of a black bikini top with very thin silvery vertical lines, black ruffled lining and button pieces on the straps that have small silver spots along them. The ruffled skirt matches the top with white straps and black and pink buckles, a pink belt with a pink bow on the back and black lining of the skirt, and two smaller frilled layers of it, one being pink while the other is black. Her black boots have white strappy stripes and white and black stripes underneath, along with a frontal pink design. One boot is almost covers the entire leg with tears in the material, while the other boot is short with fishnet stocking material, resembling a garterbelt, she also wore multiple accessories, such as small below the shoulder bands with pink frills and silver music notes going around the center, a black and pink bracelet on each wrist, a black frilled choker with studs and a heart piece with her icon on it.

"5pb.-san," Nepgear giggled.

"Oh yea… wasn't she one of your party members when you saved me and the others from the Gamindustri Graveyard?" Neptune asked.

"That's right," Nepgear nodded, "I haven't seen her for a while now, I'll admit. Oh and… who said you could stop the massaging? Your Mistress is displeased…"

Neptune whimpered before she continued her work, making Nepgear smile.

"Don't worry… you're forgiven," Nepgear informed, petting Neptune's cheek with her foot.

"Okay… that's kinda impressive," Neptune admitted, as she continued. She kept it up for a moment, before muttering, "And I can't wait for today to be over…"

"I heard that," Nepgear responded, rather annoyed.

The following morning started out rather sour for Nepgear, as she heard her sister crying and complaining.

"Neptune, you are acting like a five year old," Histoire complained.

"Histy… there's nothing good to eat… there's no chips, no candy, no ice cream and no sodas!" Neptune responded.

"But there is a bunch of food that is good for you… much healthier, and some even good tasting," Histoire sighed.

"Yea, but most of it is nasty-tasting. Can't you go out and do the grocery shopping?" Neptune responded.

"And give you an excuse to slack? No way Neptune," Histoire blinked.

"But-"

"Say another word, and you're gonna see eggplants in this house," Histoire threatened, making Neptune instantly run and hide herself in the bathroom.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT EGGPLANTS!" Neptune screamed from the bathroom.

"Nice, Histoire-san. You know how much she hates eggplants," Nepgear giggled, walking on in.

"But… Neptune is right about one thing for all of her complaining. We are running low on food. Nepgear, if it isn't too much trouble, can you go and do the grocery shopping?"

"Hai, Histoire-san," Nepgear smiled before she was handed a small list and headed out.

Nepgear simply finished within twenty minutes, though she did buy herself a little snack to eat on the way back, as she had yet to eat any breakfast that morning.

"...maybe I shoulda ate before I left… ah well, ya live and learn," Nepgear shrugged, as she began to hum the beat to the theme from a certain game with that title.

However, as she hummed, she heard something like a car screech before seeing a black limo drive by and it was being knocked around by some Dogoos.

"Tch… great…" Nepgear muttered, putting down the groceries and dusting herself off for a moment, "Onee-chan's not here… looks like it's my time to step up to the plate. Yosh… Hard Drive Divinity Candidate Henshin!"

Nepgear was then surrounded by rings of data before they shattered, followed by her clothes vanishing in a manner similar to Neptune's. Her hair grew a bit longer and some shades lighter as her gloves, boots, then main armor appeared, finishing with the wings.

When Nepgear was finished, she had hair that was almost a shade of pink, going down to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. Her eyes turn a bright blue color and her hairclip is now a round white piece with a blue center. Her primary HDD lilac glowing pieces. The top/chest part is connected around the neck while her gloves and boots are above elbow and knee length. The hair piece is black.

Nepgear flew up, holding her weapon, what looked like a gun but also had a long blade attached to it, making it look like a gunblade, starting the battle by using her weapon to shoo away the enemies away from the limo.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Nepgear assured the people inside, the enemies muttering something, "Eh, you don't know who I am? Well… you will know my name. So listen up, and carve this into your hearts! Atashi was, Nepgear, CPU Candidate of Planeptune, Purple Sister!"

And thus, she charged in, attacking first by blasting her foes like her weapon was a gun before slashing away at them. Once she saw they were weakened, she prepared her weapon for the hissatsu attack. She then rushed in, slashing them multiple times before they dissipated into data.

"May be a five hit combo, and one of my weaker moves… but hey. Weaker doesn't always mean it's useless," Purple Sister smiled, landing to the ground and turning back to normal.

"Nepgear… is that you?" someone asked, approaching Nepgear.

"Ara?" Nepgear stated, turning around to see 5pb. "Oh! 5pb., it's been a while,"

"It certainly has. You look a little taller than the last time I saw you… just a little," 5pb. giggled.

"Yea… wait… was that limo yours?" Nepgear asked.

"Sure is," 5pb. giggled, smiling, "So… how could I thank you for this…?"

"Oh no. Helping people is it's own reward," Nepgear responded.

"Oh, I insist Nepgear. Let me see… a new song inspired by you? No… that takes a while… a girl's night out… no, I don't have the time… oh! I know," 5pb. smiled, as she quickly walked back to her limo and rummaged around for something, she then brought Nepgear an envelope and smiled, "I was planning on giving these to one particular lucky person… but here. Tickets and backstage passes to my concert on Saturday,"

"Oh… thank you," Nepgear giggled, taking the envelope, "This is just very generous 5pb., thanks a lot. I'll be sure to be there,"

"Thank you. I'll see you there," 5pb. smiled, as she headed back for her limo.

Nepgear saw her depart, before getting the groceries and walking back for home. She thought for a moment about what to wear for the concert, before she took a moment to use the envelope to cover herself from the light from the sun for a moment, but noticed the shadow casted from the inside.

"Wait…" Nepgear said to herself, opening it up, seeing there were only two tickets and two backstage passes, "There's only two?! ...I shouldn't be complaining but… who am I gonna bring with me?"

Neptune just gave an annoyed groan, sitting down and doing her work, while Compa, IF, Blanc, Vert, Noire and Histoire were all watching her to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

"...stop staring at me… you're kinda scaring me…" Neptune told them.

"Can't let you leave not being watched. Otherwise you'll just bail on us," IF stated bluntly.

"But can you not stare at me?" Neptune whimpered.

"Honestly, she acts like such a little kid sometimes…" Blanc stated.

Histoire then muttered something that was inaudible to everyone else, but Noire saw her mouth move.

"Did you say something Histoire?" Noire asked.

"Oh… it's nothing," Histoire responded.

Nepgear then walked through the door, simply muttering to herself as she stared at the envelope in her hands.

"Oh Nepgear, you're back," Histoire stated, taking the grocery bags from Nepgear, before she noticed the envelope, "Oh? What's that?"

Nepgear blinked for a moment, confused until she remembered the envelope.

"Oh, uh… this? Uh… do you want the short version or the long version?" Nepgear asked.

"The version that'll get us your answer as quick as possible," Noire stated.

"Okay… uh… I protected 5pb. from an attack, and she gave me tickets and backstage passes to her concert," Nepgear explained.

"No way!" everyone gawked.

"But… she only gave me two…" Nepgear informed, "But I still have five days to decide who I want to go with me,"

Nepgear then walked away to hide the tickets and passes in a safe spot until she made her choice, making everyone in the room blink for a moment.

"Nepgear is certainly a lucky little girl," Neptune stated.

"I'd love to go and see the concert," Compa admitted.

"Heh. Get real Compa, there's nobody here who's a bigger 5pb. fan than me," IF stated.

"...really Ai-chan?" Compa blinked.

"What?! I've only gone to all of her concerts since… her debut!" IF stated.

"I remember seeing you there actually," Vert admitted, "But you're not getting that ticket IF,"

"Like _you're _gonna get it," Neptune stated, "I'm her big sis. So, Nep Jr.-nee-chan is gonna invite me for sure,"

"What makes you so sure about that?" Noire asked.

"Minna, just let her decide who to pick. I'm sure we'll be able to get tickets ourselves," Blanc insisted, as she simply blinked for a moment, "And thus, I'm heading home/"

Later that evening, Blanc decided to look through the sites to buy tickets for herself and her sisters, knowing they'd like to see 5pb. as well.

"Uh… Onee-chan, did anything… come in the mail, for me?" Rom asked, walking into her sister's room.

"Oh… sorry, I didn't check the mail. Gomen," Blanc responded, "But I'll check it soon. I promise,"

"Hai," Rom nodded, as she walked off, while Blanc finally found a website with the tickets, however…

"Oh no! Sold out?!" Blanc gawked, "No… it can't be. That means the only ticket left is… Nepgear's second one… ugh… I can't believe I have to resort to begging and bribery to get to that concert… better not let those little pests learn that the concert is sold out."

"Too late!" Ram shouted, standing by her sister's doorway with a smirk on her face, "I know that Nepgear's got the only ticket. And it's gonna be mine, all mine!"

"Ram, please calm down. You're so hot tempered and… weren't you the one who assumed that Nepgear was an 'evil goddess' back when you first met her?" Blanc responded.

"Uh… w-well… th-that was… shut up! I'm getting that ticket!" Ram told her sister.

Meanwhile, Rom was simply sitting by the TV, simply looking at the TVs recorded shows for playback, just trying to find something to watch, not hearing what her sisters were talking about.

"...when is that gonna get here?" Rom muttered to herself.

The date soon became the 16th, one day before the day of the concert, and Nepgear had still yet to make her choice. Currently, the purple haired girl was fast asleep, giggling at whatever she was dreaming of, when the sound of someone walking in caused her to wake up.

"Huh? What the…?" she muttered, looking around, when she saw Neptune walk in, carrying a plate with her.

"Good morning, dear Mistress. Did you sleep well?" Neptune asked.

"...Neptune, we haven't had our floor skating contest. You don't need to call me that…" Nepgear responded.

"Does it really matter? You're my darling little sister, and it doesn't matter if we have our contest," Neptune stated, putting down a plate of pancakes and a glass of strawberry milk.

"Aww… these are my favorites. Thanks Neptune this is really sweet… to sweet. What do you want?" Nepgear asked.

"Does an older sister have to want something to do something nice for her younger sister?" Neptune asked back.

"...not always," Nepgear shrugged, before she glanced to her calendar, which had the next day circled, and the word 'concert' written on it, "You want the extra ticket, don't you?!"

"...am I that transparent?" Neptune asked.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan, but I don't know who I'm giving it to yet. And you doing this for me didn't help… but I am thankful for the food," Nepgear admitted, as she began to eat.

Later, Nepgear walked over to what was essentially hers and Neptune's office, Histoire hovering above her desk.

"Oh, hi Histoire. I'm just about ready to do my workload for the day," Nepgear smiled about to pick up some paperwork.

"Oh no, no need for that, dear. In fact, you don't have to work for the next two days either," Histoire smiled.

"...is that why my pile is bigger?!" Neptune snapped.

"Well, someone has to pick up the slack while she takes the break," Histy teased Neptune.

"Histoire-san… that's not really fair and… is this your attempt to get the ticket?" Nepgear responded.

"Eh?! H-How'd you…?"

"Onee-chan already tried to get it. But… can you two just let me think, extra favors aren't really helping," Nepgear told them.

"Hai," they nodded, as Nepgear walked off to get a snack.

"...that ticket is mine Histy!" Neptune told Histoire once Nepgear was out of earshot.

"Who said it's yours? Especially if your workload is so big."

"So, you're pullin' a Cinderella on me? Not cool Histy," Neptune stated.

Almost two hours later, Nepgear sat outside and looked at the sandwich she was making for herself, taking out the ketchup and mustard, shaking the containers so she could get a good squirt.

"Okay… hmm… man… who should that ticket go to…?" Nepgear muttered, as she began to squirt ketchup on her plate, "There's Onee-chan, IF-chan, Compa-san, Histoire-san, Noire-san, Uni-chan, Blanc-san, Ram-san, Rom-chan, Vert-san… well… uh… uh… maybe I could give somebody else my ticket… but still, that's eight people who won't be happy…"

"Uh… have you decided?" Histoire suddenly asked Nepgear.

"NO I HAVEN'T!" Nepgear shouted in annoyance.

"No… on your condiment. You've been squirting the plate for a few minutes now, and I kinda need some for my lunch," Histoire explained.

"Eh?" Nepgear responded, looking down at her plate, realizing she had made a mess with the ketchup while she was thinking out loud, "...yea. Sorry."

Nepgear had soon walked off from her home to continue thinking while she ate her lunch… or at least was going to, when Compa smiled at her, walking over.

"Hi Nepgear-chan, I just wanted to say you look really nice today, but… you know… I think you could look better," Compa admitted, making Nepgear turn to her for a moment.

"Uh… okay? Can this wait, I'm kinda hungry for lunch…" Nepgear stated, about to start eating, when Compa sat down by her, "And no it can't… ugh…"

"Don't you think you should get a small trim, or at least style your hair in a special way?" Compa asked.

"No thanks. I keep it long so you can tell me apart from Onee-chan," Nepgear pointed out, "If I cut it too short, Onee-chan will try and switch places with me. She's done it before,"

"Well… at least maybe style it differently. I know a great stylist," Compa admitted, with Nepgear realizing what she was getting at, but Compa picked her up and dragged Nepgear off, causing Nepgear to accidentally let her lunch go flying into the garbage can.

"Oh, COME ON!" Nepgear whined.

Soon, Nepgear was at a hair stylist that Compa was friends with, having her hair done.

"Another reason I don't like getting my hair done… I really just don't want to sit still while others have their hands on my head…" Nepgear told Compa.

"Just relax a little, it's a lot of fun," Compa giggled, having her hair trimmed a little bit, while barely noticeable, it was a nice trim.

In the meantime, Nepgear was having her hair done in a rather unique style, but she couldn't see it at first, only knowing that people were tugging at her hair for a bit, making her wince a little in pain. After they stopped, they held up a mirror, showing that Nepgear's hair was now done in an odango style.

"...ara? Where have I seen this before?" Nepgear said to herself, as Compa paid for it.

"I thought you'd like it," Compa giggled, "So… uh… how about we talk dresses?"

"...wait a second. This is your attempt to get the extra ticket! Grrr! COMPA! I'm not sure who to give it to, and this isn't helping me!" Nepgear shouted, running off, leaving Compa blinking for a moment.

Nepgear gave an annoyed groan, hearing her stomach rumble, she held her stomach for a moment, when IF walked up to her.

"Oh hey. Have you seen Nepgear? I've been meaning to talk with her for a little," IF stated.

"IF… it's me, Nepgear," Nepgear informed. IF squinted for a moment, gasping for a moment.

"Gear?! When did you get an odango hairstyle?" IF asked.

"Blame Compa for it. She made me get my hair done, and part of her silly attempt to get the other ticket. And right now I'm not really in the mood to talk, I'm starving… I had breakfast almost two hours ago,"

IF began to think a little bit, before she took Nepgear's hand and guided her for the train bound for Lowee so they could get food.

"Ramen?" Nepgear asked, confused why IF picked that place to eat, "We have good noodle places back on Planeptune… so why come here?"

"Because this ramen is the best in all of Gamindustri," IF smiled as she placed in an order for them both, with IF getting a plain bowl with some soy sauce on it, while Nepgear's had beef, broccoli, some rice and a small dash of soy sauce, just the way Nepgear liked her ramen.

"Oh… it looks so… yummy-tastical…" Nepgear giggled, smiling as she reached for some chopsticks, and noticed there were some dumplings set up as well, "Oh… this all looks so good! I can't wait to eat it and… wait a minute…"

"Don't wait, your food will get cold," IF stated, slurping down some ramen.

Nepgear was silent for a moment, looking at IF suspiciously, not sure how to react or if she should just shut up and start eating, since she was starving, and it was her favorite… but she just looked at IF, and then at all of the food she had.

"You'd never order this much food for anybody unless you wanted to ask a favor and… it's the ticket, isn't it?" Nepgear asked.

IF was silent as she finished a noodle and then looked at Nepgear, "Look… I've gone to all of 5pb.'s concerts… and I've just been so busy practically babysitting your sister that I couldn't order the ticket for myself… so please, please, please! At least consider me…"

Nepgear just sighed and looked to her food, "...well… you are… or maybe were… I'm not sure yet… high up on my list for my choice. Look… I'm just not sure, and… *sigh* just, let me think, okay? You're probably the last person I'd ever see begging…"

"Maybe, but… can you just consider it?" Compa asked.

"Just… no more favors, okay?" Nepgear responded, "No extra favors, and I'll consider you, okay?"

"Seems fair, "IF smiled, as Nepgear sat there, "Uh… are you going to eat? I bought all that food for you… so…"

Nepgear gave a blink, and then just began to eat all of the food IF had ordered for her, before accidentally burping, she began to wipe her mouth with a napkin, rather embarrassed about it.

"Okay, you are totally Neptune's sister," IF laughed.

Later, as Nepgear walked around, now at Lastation to look at the machinery.

"Man… Lastation always looks so nice. Maybe I could build something for Onee-chan… something that would make her… more… uh… what's the right word?" Nepgear muttered.

"Un-slack-erish?" Noire asked, walking over.

"Oh! Noire-san!" Nepgear gawked, as Noire guided her along to her home.

"So… I was looking for somebody to test out the prototype for a big PS4 game… so, why not you?" Noire smiled, handing Nepgear a controller, and taking out the disk, which Nepgear saw, and gasped at.

"That's… Kingdom Hearts III…" Nepgear gawked, "That beta still isn't even finished…"

"I just want to keep the audience in suspense… especially given… ahem… hackers…" Noire stated, "Everything here, top secret. So… how about testing KHIII for me?"

Nepgear reached for the controller, but stopped, realizing what was going on.

"Wait… you too, Noire? Really? You're using hype to try and get the ticket?! You doing these extra favors for me isn't helping! And if you want a prototype tester, get Onee-chan or Vert-san!" Nepgear shouted, about to run off, when someone began to tug on her odango hair "Ite… ite ite…"

She looked to see it was Uni, who led her outside and began to walk with her.

"Uni-san… let go of my hair!" Nepgear told her, wincing in pain as Uni let go, and put a shoulder around Nepgear, "Thanks… owie…"

"Sorry about that. But I needed some way to get you over here so we could talk," Uni stated, "Older sisters can be such a pain at times, can't they?"

"...eh?" Nepgear blinked, "What're you talkin' about? I mean… sure, Onee-chan's a little lazy, but I love her, and you love your sister,"

"I said 'at times' didn't I?" Uni responded, "But seriously, Neptune's lazy, Noire's too much of a workaholic, Compa and IF both have jobs, Histoire's just… Histoire, Vert would just probably fall asleep, Blanc would just be staring at a book the whole time, and Ram and Rom… eh, I don't know what they'd do. But really, I'm the only one mature enough to go to a concert with you."

"...If this is about my ticket, the answer is no, I still l need to think it over, and while you did give me some reasons… I have to think for myself," Nepgear stated, as she ran off quickly, making she her new hairstyle wouldn't drag behind and let Uni catch her again, "And at least the others were trying to do something that wasn't slinging mud at somebody else!"

Nepgear ran as fast as her legs could carry her on foot, she was getting really drained from having to run all day, eventually stopping when she thought she was safe. However, where she stopped just happened to be the train bound for Leanbox.

"Oh goodness… I accidentally got into a train… well… at least Vert-san won't be pestering me for the ticket…" she sighed with relief as she soon sat down to catch her breath.

Nepgear was soon walking around Leanbox, enjoying the fresh air of the area, finding a spot where she thought she could be alone, and sitting down. However…

"Good day Nepgear-nee-chan," Vert smiled, getting Nepgear's attention, making Nepgear sigh a little bit.

"You know I'm not your sister… you really need to stop joking about that in front of others…" Nepgear stated.

"You could be my little sister. Just dye your hair green, replace all the purple on your outfit with green, and we'll be sisters!" Vert smiled, causing Nepgear to groan, instantly figuring out Vert's reasons, "And once you do, maybe we can have a little sister bonding experience…"

"At a concert? Vert, this isn't really helping your case… plus… green hair? I've had my hair messed around with enough for one day!" Nepgear stated.

"I was actually about to comment about that. Sailor Moon, huh? Or should I call you Sailor Purple Sister?" Vert joked.

"Oh… that's who I was reminded of…" Nepgear realized.

"Yea… anyways, you wanna read some of it with your 'Onee-chan'?" Vert asked.

Nepgear then ran off, getting really sick and tired of everyone's attempts to get the ticket.

Nepgear had hidden in an alleyway and was out of breath by this point, really just ready to be done with this mess.

"...maybe I should just return the tickets to 5pb., this has just been so much trouble…" Nepgear muttered, when she heard Vert gasp by her, "Okay, how did you find me?!"

"Odango hair is not hard to miss Nepgear," Vert responded, with Nepgear parkouring her way up and above Vert, making sure to try and hide herself when suddenly…

THUD!

Nepgear fell to the ground, having bumped into somebody. Nepgear groaned, looking up to see Blanc instead of Vert, making her sigh.

"Nepgear? What are you doing here?" Blanc asked.

"It's a really long story… what are you doing here?" Nepgear asked.

"Purchasing a long story," Blanc responded, showing a book, "Somethin' the matter?"

"It's a long story… but I need somewhere to hide for a little while!"

"Oh… I see… I have a good place to hide out when I don't want my sisters to pester me… follow me," Blanc smiled, guiding Nepgear someplace.

The place the two were later in was an amazing looking place, which looked like some sort of dojo for one large half while the other looked like an office with people programming stuff, and what took Nepgear back was a poster with various characters on it.

"What… is this place?" Nepgear asked.

"This, Nepgear-chan, is where I do my planning for the Super Smash Brothers series," Blanc informed.

"Sugoi… no wonder you said this was a safe place. Nobody would dare try and bother you here," Nepgear giggled, as Blanc guided her to a programming room.

"Here, is where we make DLC for the game…" Blanc informed, "It's a… very slow process, given how many gigs tend to go into a Smash Bros game."

"So… is the Rayman DLC real or no?" Nepgear asked.

"Oh that? At the moment… no. But I have been planning to have somebody suggest another DLC character… and maybe have a tournament where the winners gets to have a character of their choice… within reason, be DLC. So… Rayman's not outta the realm of possibility…" Blanc informed, as she sat Nepgear down by some paper, "But… I wanna hear what you think. Do you have a character you wanna see in SSB4? Write it down, and I'll see what I can do about putting he/she/it within the game,"

"Suge…" Nepgear giggled as she thought for a moment, "Maybe Shantae… or maybe Spyro… maybe Amaterasu from Okami... Oh! Maybe even NiGHTS-chan and… wait a minute…"

Nepgear thought for a moment, looking around before gasping, looking at Blanc.

"Is this all a trick in order for me to give you my extra ticket?" Nepgear asked.

"...partly. I have been meaning to ask for ideas…" Blanc admitted, "...so… ticket or not, can I at least get your thoughts?"

"Well, I guess. Maybe-" Nepgear began, when someone grabbed her hair and ran outside with her.

Nepgear looked and saw she was now outside and that Ram was the one who dragged her out.

"Gimme the ticket! Gimme it, gimme it, gimme it!" Ram shouted.

"...Ram, really?" Nepgear blinked.

"I'm a HUGE 5pb fan, and Blanc-onee-chan never takes me! Come on, gimme the ticket!"

"Ram…" Nepgear started.

"Gimme it! Please, I beg of you, let me have that ticket!" Ram shouted.

"Ram!" Nepgear responded, trying to get her attention.

"PrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPretty Please~~?!"

"RA~~~M!" Nepgear shouted at the top of her lungs, "At least the others _tried_ to be subtle about wanting the ticket!"

"...where's the fun in subtly?" Ram asked.

"Ugh! That's it!-"

"Ticket, what ticket?" somebody asked, as they turned to see a small girl with fair skin and bright chocolate brown eyes. Her hair almost matches her eyes and is shown to be very short, just framing her face. Her most noticeable feature is her giant white bunny cap. Her dress that she wore is light blue with princess-puff sleeves and ruffled lining. At her neck and the bottom of the dress is a big brown segment along with black marks and a gold buckle. Her pocket is very big, like a kangaroo pouch at her stomach and above it are gold buttons. She also wears plain brown boots and white, rabbit themed glove.

"Nepgear has an extra ticket for 5pb.'s sold out concert!" Ram shouted foolishly.

"Gust wants the ticket!" the girl, Gust, shouted, as she ran over to Nepgear, "Let Gust be your plus one!"

Someone random from the crowd pulled Nepgear aside, and soon, people began to almost dog pile Nepgear, and began to get sort of violent, as they began to tear at Nepgear's clothes, leaving her clothes torn up, people able to see her pink and white striped panties, and all that remained were some tears near her legs and most of her top. She was able to jump up and run away rather comedically, crying the whole way.

Soon, news spread around all of the nations about Nepgear's extra ticket, and the young CPU Candidate had to spend the rest of the day running and hiding from people trying to get her ticket. It was getting near 8:50pm, and thus it was getting rather cold in Lowee, due to the lack of clothing due to the crowd, Nepgear was freezing cold. She wanted to get to someplace warm, but couldn't out of fear of people attacking for the ticket. Nepgear was now hiding in an alleyway, and she was shivering by this point. She felt somebody tap her shoulder, making her jump up in fear for a moment.

"PLEASE! L-Leave me alone!" Nepgear shouted, cringing in fear.

"Miss Nepgear-chan? ...are you okay?" a soft voice asked her, making Nepgear turn to see Rom.

"Eh? R-Rom-chan?" Nepgear blinked, surprised to see Rom, but also worried that she would be asking for the ticket.

"It's kinda cold out here, isn't it? Why are you… uh… dressed like that?" Rom inquired.

"It's a long story… but I'm really cold right now…" Nepgear informed, "Just… p-please… don't ask to be the extra."

Rom gave a confused blink, tilting her head in confusion, "The extra what?"

'...she must not know. Oh… thank Celestia she doesn't...' Nepgear thought, sighing with relief, "It's nothing… n-nevermind."

"Why don't… I take you home with me? I can make sure you're… you know… dressed for this weather," Rom offered.

"...Th-Thank you…" Nepgear smiled, as Rom took out a blanket from her bag and used it to make Nepgear look decent enough to walk around outside.

The two soon arrived at the White Sibling's place of residence, with Rom leading Nepgear up to her room, which had a bed that was big enough for both Ram and Rom, had white sheets on the gray frame, the room itself having light power blue painted walls, white floors, a small table with various toys, papers, crayons, colored pencils and stuff situated in a corner, and a stack of games in another along with a small TV and a Wii U hooked up to it.

"This is a nice room. Do you and Ram share it?" Nepgear asked.

"...we used to. Blanc placed us in different rooms a while back… it gets lonely… but… I think that it's kind of… quieter in here, without Ram. You… won't tell her I said that… will you?" Rom responded.

"Of course not," Nepgear smiled, as Rom went into her closet and picked out a mainly pink and white outfit.

"Sorry, we don't have much in your size right now, but it should be enough to keep you decent," Rom told her, "The bathroom's just across the hall."

"Thanks, Rom-chan," Nepgear smiled, taking the outfit and walking for the bathroom.

'_I still can't believe that Nepgear wound up like that. What kind of a Pokey like creature did she encounter to cause that sort of damage…? And more importantly… why didn't she go back home?'_ Rom wondered.

As she thought of this, not sure of what might have caused this at all. She gave a shrug, and sat down to work on a little drawing she had been working on.

Later, Nepgear walked out of the bathroom, now wearing a pink and white version of her usual outfit, with a pink hair pin, and she tugged at it slightly, it just being a little too small for her, despite looking like her normal outfit.

"Well… at least I'm wearing something…" Nepgear muttered, walking back into Rom's room, but she noticed Rom wasn't there, "Hmm? Wonder where Rom went…"

Nepgear sat down and looked at some of the things Rom had in her room, some toys from some Kamen Rider and Super Sentai seasons, a few things from the Sailor Moon series, and then one of the most notable things, were the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic toys that were taking up a small corner in the room.

"Heh… pretty cool," Nepgear smiled, as she looked to some pieces of paper, seeing on them were various sketches that, the sketches having images of various characters from the toys, along with some characters from video games, some of the more noticeable ones were from games made by the company WayForward, such as Shantae and Patty Wagon, and Nepgear noticed one sketch that had Patty in a sort of Super Smash Bros style combat, "Heh… these are so cute…"

Nepgear then sat back down, when she heard Rom walking up. She saw Rom open up the door and walk in with a small tray of snacks.

"Wait a minute… Rom… is this for a reward?" Nepgear asked suspiciously.

"...no," Rom blinked, "...Onee-chan tells me and Ram that CPUs are supposed to be polite when they have guests… I'm only trying to be a good hostess… and a good friend,"

"Oh… okay. Sorry… it's just, people were doing me extra favors to try and get something from me almost all day…" Nepgear informed, as Rom moved the small plate of snacks by them, "Also, shouldn't it be 'Ram and I' not 'me and Ram'?"

"...you're one to talk about grammar, Ms. 'what the goodness'," Rom joked, actually getting Nepgear to laugh, "No offense…"

"None taken…" Nepgear giggled, "...Thanks for everything, Rom-chan. You're really sweet."

Rom smiled, before the two of them began to have the small snacks that Rom had prepared for the two of them, the two just ate in silence for a bit, before Nepgear chose to make some small talk.

"So… has Blanc ever showed you how she makes the Smash Brothers games?" Nepgear asked.

"...no. She thinks if she showed us, we may accidentally cause damage," Rom admitted.

"...really? So… why does the new one have a 3DS version?"

"It's… because she missed us so much while she was captive… she wanted to make something special to show us… she loves us."

"Aww… that's really sweet."

"Yes… it is," she admitted, "Even so… she didn't take our ideas… for characters."

"What do you mean? Who did you have in mind for characters?" Nepgear asked.

"Well… Ram wanted to have some Square Enix character… I can't remember who… maybe… Chrono from the Chrono Trigger games… but me? Uh… have you heard of a game called… Mighty Switch Force?" Rom started, before asking Nepgear a question.

The CPU Candidate of Planeptune began to think a little bit, tapping her head before looking back at Rom.

"The name sounds familiar, but… I can't figure out why," Nepgear admitted, "Sorry… but I'm not sure if I remember it…"

"It's a game made by WayForward. You hear of them?"

"Yea, I have. They made the Shantae series, without a doubt their most well known game, but they also made the remakes of games like A Boy and his Blob and Ducktales," Nepgear responded.

"They made Mighty Switch Force… it's my favorite game," Rom informed.

"Oh… okay. I think I get it, you wanted the lead from that game to be in Smash Bros 4, right?" Nepgear figured out.

Rom nodded, before sighing a little bit, "I don't know why Onee-chan didn't listen to us about our character ideas. I mean… we helped her with games before…"

"Don't worry," Nepgear told Rom, hugging her, "I'm sure that she'll reconsider,"

Rom smiled, hugging Nepgear back. The two smiled happily, before they let go of each-other, Rom then picking up some of her toys she had by the corner, showing some of them to Nepgear. Soon, it got late, and Nepgear wasn't sure if she should try and risk going home, or stay with Rom for the night. She sighed, not sure what to do before Rom let out a small yawn, getting into her bed and sitting down, not seeing Nepgear was by her.

'...I guess… I could spend the night, and leave in the morning...' Nepgear thought, as she made sure Rom was tucked into bed.

Meanwhile, 5pb. was just sitting in a hotel room, simply trying to relax as it was the day before a concert. She had turned on the TV and turned to the news, but she gasped upon seeing what the big story was.

-This just in, all of Gameindustri is in a huge uproar. As usual, the tickets to 5pb.'s concert have sold out, and people are desperate. However, today we have seen the lengths of how far they'll go as people attacked a young girl who had the only known extra ticket for the sold out concert… if anyone sees this girl…- the announcer started, before pausing, -PLEASE! Let me have that ticket!-

"Nepgear? Oh man… I didn't realize how far this would go. Wait a moment…" 5pb. started with worry, when she saw something sitting on the desk, a smile forming on her face as she walked over to get it.

The following morning, Nepgear woke up with a yawn, she looked to see the time was 5:15am, and she knew this would likely be her best chance to get back home unnoticed.

"...alright, better get going," Nepgear whispered as she got up when…

"Ms… Nepgear-...chan?" Rom asked, waking up as well.

"Hmm? Oh… sorry Rom, I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep, okay?" Nepgear told her.

"...you going home?" Rom asked.

"Yea… and it's early, so, hopefully, I won't get noticed by the people…" Nepgear stated, as she stretched a little.

"...Ms. Nepgear-chan… let me help you home," Rom offered.

"Really? Wow… thank you Rom…" Nepgear smiled, as Rom got up and quickly took out a blue robe and walked out with Nepgear.

The two skillfully avoided the people of Lowee and Planeptune who were looking for Nepgear, eventually, the two made it to Nepgear's home, but went in through the back door, just to avoid waking up anybody.

"Ms. Nepgear-chan… why are you hiding from those people?" Rom asked.

"Well… I got an extra ticket to a sold out concert… and now everyone's trying to get it from me," Nepgear answered before Rom gave a confused look.

"...a concert? Oh. Well… don't worry, I won't ask for the ticket…" Rom responded, about to walk out.

"Oh, hey, Rom?" Nepgear started, before Rom could leave.

"Hmm?"

Nepgear gave a motion and whispered into Rom's ear, with Rom blushing a little bit after Nepgear had stopped talking.

"...me? Really…?" Rom gawked.

"Yea, you." Nepgear giggled, "So… what do you say?"

"...sure," Rom giggled.

Later, Nepgear went to check her mail, keeping a hood over her head to avoid being recognized. She took out the mail, some of it being political for her and Neptune to sign, some of it was bills, but what got Nepgear's attention, was an envelope from 5pb. of all people.

"Hmm? What's this?" Nepgear wondered, opening it up, to reveal, another ticket! She gawked for a moment, before she looked at the letter, "'Dear Nepgear- I'm sorry about what happened to you yesterday. Luckily… I found another ticket. Just… one more. Sorry… and I'm really sorry for the hassle you got into. Still hope to see you there- 5pb.' ...hmm? One more ticket eh?"

Neptune, Histoire, Compa, IF, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram and Vert had all gathered to hear who Nepgear was going to invite with her to the concert.

"You can all just sit back ladies. My little sister is so gonna pick me," Neptune smiled.

"_Your_ younger sister? I think she'd rather be the sister of somebody more… mature," Vert told Neptune, making Neptune fume.

"Who cares about that! I don't think she'd want to spend time with you giant lot of jokers for something formal," Noire responded.

"Ta hell with 'formal'! If she doesn't want to go with you guys, she'll go with me!" Blanc shouted, "And what's with that reference to a game for _my_ system?!"

Nepgear cleared her throat, as she walked out, dressed up wearing a white and lavender dress with red bows and tassels, yellow accents, gloves, boots, and headband, "So… do I look nice?"

"Uh… is that what you're wearing to the concert?" Neptune asked.

"...it's the nicest thing I own… but, enough about that. You all might wanna hear who's coming with me? Well… it is…" Nepgear informed, pausing for dramatic effect.

The room was filled with silence for a grand total of almost five minutes, when...

"Nepu… spit it out, the suspense is killing us!" Neptune stated.

"Okay… my guest will be… Rom!" Nepgear informed.

"Mou~!" the others groaned, with Rom giving a little giggle, walking over to Nepgear's side. Nepgear gave a small giggle, before she then did something nobody expected, and moved the extra ticket she had, to reveal a second extra ticket, making everybody gasp in surprise.

"Surprise? 5pb. gave me this one after she heard of what happened to me yesterday…" Nepgear informed, "And this one goes to… IF!"

"What?!" the others gawked as IF gasped in surprise, Nepgear handing her the ticket.

"I thought it over… and I realized, you and Rom are two of my closest friends… so I figured, why not?" Nepgear giggled, with IF smiling.

"Really? ...thank you Nepgear," IF giggled.

"Plus, me and Rom do need somebody to make sure we stay out of trouble on a Saturday night," Nepgear joked.

"Shouldn't it be 'Rom and I'?" Rom joked.

"Oh Rom-chan," Nepgear giggled, hugging her.

That night, Nepgear was the first to arrive at the concert, and was looking for seat A010, and making sure to remember to have seats saved for Rom and IF. She sat down, seeing she was one of the few people by the front row. She looked over to the person to her right, just curious. Nearby a tall girl with pale-fair skin and red blushy cheeks was looking at the concert stage. Her eyes look to be a light green, covered by glasses, while her hair appears to be a pale-silver color. Her hair consists of very neatly combed bangs that reach her ears, framing her face. She has strands of hair, very straight and worn down, reaching her chest. The rest of her hair loosely flows outward and seems to be about waist length. She is seen wearing a black suit-top with a white undershirt and black tie, with big black and white piece shoulder attachments and a loose white belt. An odd skull is shown directly below it, along with a thin white cloth over her lower half. The end of the jacket almost resembles a skirt or dress, and she also has on black leggings/pants, and tall white boots with X-shaped black laces.

"Hello there," Nepgear smiled, the person next to her turning to look.

"Oh, good evening. Say… weren't you the girl attacked for the extra ticket?" the woman inquired.

"E-Eh?! ...hai," Nepgear nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" the woman apologized, petting Nepgear's head a little.

"HE~Y! NEPGEAR, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Nepgear heard IF shout, getting Nepgear's attention. Nepgear began to wave, getting IF's attention, and thus, she and Rom headed down to where she was and Nepgear saw what Rom was wearing a white dress with gold trimmings, red zigzagged accents, a red bow, matching shoes, and she had a red and white berret on her head.

"Nice to see you all… awww… Rom… you look so adorable," Nepgear smiled, making Rom blush, as Rom and IF took their seats to watch the concert.

"Well… at least we can see the concert still…" Neptune stated, as they found a channel would be broadcasting the concert.

"...still… it's a bit of a bummer we won't be there in person…" Vert sighed.

"I know… well… at least one of my sisters is happy," Blanc blinked.

"...Onee-chan… I'm sorry I said bad things about you to try and convince Nepgear to let me have the ticket…" Uni apologized to Noire.

"It's alright, this time. We were sort of competing for it… but expect me to increase your workload later this week for that," Noire told Uni.

"Noire-san… I… uh… wanted to say… that you would've been a choice for me if I got tickets… more than two tickets," Neptune admitted, making Noire blush a little bit.

"Really? Aww… thanks," Noire giggled happily.

"Shh, the concert's about the start," Compa smiled.

A sort of elevator began to rise up from below the stage, 5pb. smiling as she soon came up to the top.

"Hikare! Yume no hoshi (mitsukedasou! ) Oubaarimitto! (I dream of stars (Let's find them) I'm over the limit)

Genkai nante koete ku yo kitto (I know I'll keep surpassing myself)

Darenimo makenaikara! (I won't lose to anyone!)"

People in the crowd began to cheer like nuts, with Nepgear, Rom and IF cheering the loudest.

"Ano Murasaki no daichi aoi sora (mau midori) (Purple is the land and blue the sky (Green leaves are in the air))

Nee anata to mitsumetai mouichido (nandodemo) (I want to gaze at it once more with you (forevermore))

Anata no yasashi-sa nukumori (kanjitai) (Your tenderness, your warmth (I want to feel it))

Ima wa tōkute mo itsu ka... ! (You might be far away now, but we will meet again)

Hikare! Yume no hoshi (mitsukedasou!) Oubaarimitto! (I dream of stars (Let's find them) I'm over the limit)

Yurugi no nai ishi (omoi) kitto (gureishii sutaa) (My love will not waver (Gracie star)

Meguru ryuusei no (bifrost) (Comets circle the world (They are bifrost))

sashishimesu Genkai nante koete ku yo kitto (I know I can cross the barrier they are)"

Nepgear began to tap her foot in melody with the song and hum along with the beat, both Rom and IF noticing she was perfectly in tune with the song. Then, as the song approached the final lyric, Nepgear, unknowing stood up and sung it in perfect harmony with 5pb.

"Darenimo makenaikara! (I won't lose to anyone!)"

Everyone cheered, and they actually all heard Nepgear sing with 5pb. due to the mike picking up her voice.

"Was that… Nepgear?" Vert blinked.

"Eh? That was Nepgear?" Noire blinked.

"I didn't know nee-chan was such a good singer," Neptune giggled.

"Well… you made that idol video with her once… so you at least had some prior knowledge about her being a good singer," Blanc responded.

"Please… don't bring that mess up…" Histoire requested.

Soon, the concert had ended and 5pb. was starting to sign autographs, when she heard somebody else singing the song she had sung while on stage.

"Eh?" she wondered, as she looked over and saw that it was Nepgear singing a few lines, "Hey, Nepgear-chan!"

"Eh? Oh! 5pb.-san!" IF smiled, as she led Nepgear and Rom on over to speak with her, "You did an amazing job today. But I didn't expect any less from one of the best performers in Gamindustri."

"Thanks, but I wanted to compliment someone who may be a better singer than me," 5pb. stated, making everyone look in confusion, "Nepgear. I'm… talking about Nepgear,"

"Eh? …A-Atashi?! W-Well, I… n-no! It's not me! I can't sing…" Nepgear responded sheepishly, trying to hide.

"You were amazing… who knows, maybe all of the CPU have great singing voices, I may need to consider helping you all become idols someday," 5pb. giggled, with Nepgear hiding behind IF nervously.

Soon, the three were on their way to get back to Planeptune, but Rom was starting to get sleepy, having trouble keeping her eyes open, so Nepgear ended up picking her up and carrying her on her back.

"Thanks… Ms. Nepgear-chan…" Rom yawned.

"Nepgear, you can really sing. Why are you so embarrased about it?" IF inquired.

"I… well I… if Onee-chan found out, I think she may try and exploit it. Remember when we did that idol video to get some shares?"

"That one that lead to a popularity debate between the four CPUs? Yea,"

"I wasn't singing with my best voice… just because I knew Onee-chan would try and use it for her own gain…"

IF blinked at Nepgear, a bit confused at that before she saw Nepgear yawning a little bit. IF just gave a small smiled, placing her hand in Nepgear's to help guide her back home.

Meanwhile, the person who Nepgear, Rom and IF were sitting by at the concert had walked into a coffee shop of sorts that was on Leanbox. She hooked up a small mini-camera to her laptop, uploading some info about 5pb. onto it. She then opened up Sochat, putting on a headset and getting on contact with somebody.

_**-So… how did it go?-**_ a voice asked from the other side of the call.

"It went well… I was able to get info on 5pb., she is a performer that normally does concerts on Leanbox. She has a guitar for her main weapon, and is actually able to use her voice to hypnotize people, though she doesn't use it very often." the person told who she was calling, showing various pictures of 5pb. via the call.

_**-Good. Now then, get more info on the little helpers of the CPU, and report back to me ASAP.-**_

"Hai," the person nodded, closing the call and walking off.

***As the ending instrumental began, we see the girls appear, starting with Neptune and Nepgear in their respective HDD forms, initially looking like holograms before they became solid, and started dancing, slowly joined by the other girls.***

**I wish deatta kono basho de (I wish we met here, at this place again.)**

***Neptune took IF and Compa by their wrists, and they ran off to Compa's house, with Neptune recalling how she met Compa.***

**Go fight inochi ga moeru made (Go fight blossom your life as far as is)**

***Nepgear walked over and pulled her sister into a hug, before the two were joined by IF, Compa, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram, Rom and Vert.***

**I don't forget hateshinai tabi e (I don't forget our endless journey)**

***Neptune stood with Blanc, Noire and Vert, before the four looked over their four landmasses with smiles***

**Promise to you chikai wa hitotsu ni (Promise to you I will be near as one with you)**

***Neptune slipped down from something, but before she could fall to the ground, Nepgear caught her, and she was aided by the other CPUs and the CPU Candidates.***

**"Kanashimi no kazu dake kizuna ga musuba reru" ("Sadness, sorrow, grief, lament bond with harmony and tied together")**

***Neptune and Nepgear were then shown in their room back at home, both of them playing a videogame, with Histoire watching them goof off from behind a corner. Histoire looked at a picture in her tome, and then at the two girls.***

**Megami-sama ga oshiete kureta (Goddess please lend me your help)**

***Purple Heart stood before the night sky, holding her sword. She looked at it and sighed, seeing there were many enemies before her.***

**Everybody now kioku no sora (Everybody now, sky of our memory)**

***Purple Heart then flew forward to fight them. She then looked and saw that they were all dead already. She looked up to see Green Heart, Black Heart, White Heart and Purple Sister there, they waved and smiled at her.***

**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**

***Purple Heart giggled and smiled at her friends.***

**Darenimo makenai egao ni aitai (I won't give up, till I can see you smile)**

***At a cliff, stood several figures that were silhouettes, several of them female,and some of them male. They all looked at Neptune playing around in a park, and they smiled at her.***

**Everybody know akiramenai (Everybody know, don't give up)**

***Neptune and Nepgear began to dance together, before it cut to show them being asleep at home. It then cut to them working in the office part of their home, Neptune being less than thrilled at this.***

**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**

***Neptune looked at a picture sitting at the side of her desk, which was of herself, Nepgear, IF and Compa smiling.***

**Mirai o tsukamou... Love&amp;Peace (Let's grasp the future. Love&amp;Peace)**

***She giggled and the camera focused at this as the song came to it's end, finishing off with the girls dancing from the start of this ending sequence, ending with their hands together, the spaces forming hearts.***

Neptune (Narrating): Next time on Sisterhood Stories…

Histoire: I'm so sick and tired of Neptune acting like she's Nepgear's younger sister, when she actually isn't!

Noire: If only it was the other way around, maybe Neptune would actually do her job.

Vert: Or, if Nepgear was actually the older sister, she could get Neptune to work..

Neptune (Narrating): Nepu… I don't like the sounds of that…

Nepgear (Narrating): They have a point you know…

Neptune (Narrating): Oh be quiet you!

IF: Why's Neptune claiming she's Nepgear's younger sister?

Histoire: Well… uh…

Neptune: Onee-chan, help me!

Nepgear: On my way, nee-chan!

Neptune (Narrating): Nepu! Something bad may happen!

? (Narrating): Who knows… it sounds interesting…

Neptune (Narrating): Eh? Who was that?

Nepgear (narrating): Tune in next time to find out!

Episode 3: Sisterhood Switcharoo

Neptune &amp; Nepgear (narrating): Keep calm and game on!

**Pikatwig: So yea, this chapter is wrapped up, and next time is a chapter concept that we didn't make up on the fly and actually planned out. Cause, that's sorta how I work. I don't plan ahead, all the time, but sorta go on the fly. It may sound… odd, but hey, it works for me.**

**KKD: Well, it works most of the time from what I've noticed, but when we work on the fly, sometimes it makes our minds wander more than they should… just saying.**

**Pikatwig: Eh. *shrugs***

**Neptune: Nepu… that next chapter sounds… odd.**

**Pikatwig: For those wondering, that catchphrase of 'Nepu' actually came from the Neptunia anime.**

**Nepgear: Oh… that's why it was familiar sounding… *begins to try and undo the odango hair style* Ow… this kinda hurts…**

**KKD: Let me fix that. *snaps fingers, and with magic, Nepgear's hair reverts to normal, painlessly* Better?**

**Nepgear: Very.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway… if I had to pick a favorite part for this chapter… it was the concert, and that mysterious person who sat by them… she seems to have something planned… but what, is a question.**

**KKD: ...But that'd be telling, wouldn't it?**

**Pikatwig: Right.**

**Neptune: Something about that description is… familiar… don't know why though…**

**Nepgear: Yea… it kinda makes my head hurt why… iya…**

**Pikatwig: Oh right! Something I wanted to bring up, Nepgear's Japanese voice actress also did the voice work for Wagon in the 38th Super Sentai series, Tokkyuger.**

**KKD: That is kinda surprising.**

**Pikatwig: Considering the airhead status better fits Neptune than her little sister.**

**Neptune: Oh shaddup…**

**Pikatwig: Anyway aibou, your favorite part?**

**KKD: Hmm… that's a tricky one… though I do like seeing the place where Blanc puts her work in for Smash.**

**Pikatwig: Yea. I had a feeling, since it is Nintendo's biggest and best multiplayer series, it would be done somewhere special.**

**Blanc: Yea… it seems like a smart idea.**

**KKD: Yea. So, what's your favorite part, Pika?**

**Pikatwig: Uh… I already said that… it was the concert and that mystery person's mystery plans…**

**Neptune: You two are just silly… sometimes.**

**Nepgear: Eh…**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pikatwig: *walks in, KKD following.* It's good to be working on this so soon after the second chapter, isn't it?**

**KKD: Yea. I guess. Sorry, I've been wanting to work on other projects, but since I've been overly hyped on one, it feels like I'm going cold turkey just to calm down. And I don't even smoke or take drugs.**

**Neptune: Uh… okay? Anyway… this chapter is another neat one, isn't nee-chan?**

**Nepgear: I… suppose so.**

**Pikatwig: Shouldn't you two be down at wardrobe getting ready?**

**Neptune &amp; Nepgear: Yea. *the two walk off, passing by Noire, Blanc and Vert***

**Noire: Well… this chapter will be an interesting concept.**

**Pikatwig: Certainly will be. Oh, and a little interesting, and silly, trivia fact. Noire, Blanc and Vert are all French for the color hearts they become while in HDD, 'noir' is French for black, 'blanc' is French for white and 'vert' is French for green. And if you notice, Noire's name has an 'e' at the end, well, it's actually the feminine version of the color. Though… they don't pronounce Vert's name correctly, they actually pronounce the feminine version, when the male version should be 'v-air'.**

**KKD: Yea, I know you're saying it for those who haven't heard it before, but I'm kinda getting tired of that tidbit by now, no offense.**

**Pikatwig: Just pointing it out for fans who don't know.**

**Noire: Eh, I don't see a problem with it.**

**Pikatwig: Anyhow… *hands disclaimers to KKD* Here you go. You left them here… and they got just a little bit dusty while you were off doing something else… but whatever.**

**KKD: Right. *blows dust off before putting the disclaimers up***

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own Hyperdimension Neptunia and anything else in this story. They belong to Compile Heart, SEGA, Idea Factory, and their other respective owners.**

"Iya… Neptune get back here!" Nepgear shouted, chasing after her older sister, "Histoire told us that we need to sit down and work today! We don't have time to be playing games!"

"But work is boring! Why can't we just go outside and play some games?" Neptune responded, continuing to run away from her younger sister.

Nepgear gave an annoyed growl, picking up her speed to try and catch her older sister. She eventually leapt and tackled her to the ground, with Neptune just giggling like they were playing a game.

"Again, again! Do it again!" Neptune giggled.

"No! We're going to sit down and do our work! Or more precisely, I'm going to sit down and make sure you do your work!" Nepgear responded.

"Oh, c'mon Gear-chan! Five more minutes! I need more playtime!" Neptune shouted.

"No! You're just going to hide and keep goofing off! We're going to work, now!" Nepgear responded, picking her sister up like a mother would do to their child.

"No! No! No! Lemme go! Please~ lemme go-ho-ho-ho~!" Neptune shouted, kicking around, with Nepgear dragging her down to their office area, with Histoire watching this unfold.

'Ugh… I'm getting sick of this happening!' Histoire thought, as she watched this occur.

"_Onee-chan, it's your turn to do the dishes," Nepgear informed after she had put the last of the dinner dishes into the sink._

"_I don't wanna!" Neptune responded, Nepgear groaning before trying to get Neptune out of her chair and get her to the sink to do her chore._

_Neptune gave an annoyed look, before she splashed water on Nepgear's face, making Nepgear cough and sputter a bit, seeing it was the soapy water._

"_Do the dishes, right now young lady," Nepgear told her sister, handing her a dish rag._

"_Go right on ahead Nepgear-chan," Neptune giggled._

"_No! I-"_

"_You said 'young lady' I'm your big sister! You're the young lady!" Neptune giggled, skipping off to their room._

_Neptune was jumping on her bed, having a bunch of fun while doing so._

"_Onee-chan, keep it down, I'm trying to read!" Nepgear told her sister._

"_Aw, reading's boring anyway! Let's play a video game!" Neptune giggled, with Neptune placing a controller by her sister._

_Nepgear gave an annoyed look, putting a bookmark in her book and then turning up to her older sister, "It's 9:15, you're supposed to be in bed already."_

"_Your bedtime is 9:45, so I'm staying up until you are!" Neptune giggled._

"_That's because I'm responsible with my time, but you just goof around all night!"_

_Neptune gave an annoyed look at her younger sister, who then turned off the lights and got into bed._

"_Good night," Nepgear told her sister._

_Neptune then turned the lights back on, putting the controller by her younger sister._

_Nepgear was now forced to drag her sister by her legs towards the office._

"_C'mon, Gear-chan! I want ice cream! I want to go to the park!"_

"_No. We promised that we'd finish up all the work for the rest of the week today before we could do any of that this weekend. So sit down and do your job, okay?" Nepgear told her sister, who sat down and looked at the papers._

"_If you play hookie, I'll make it up to you," Neptune told Nepgear, making the younger sister blink, and then ponder what her sister offered. _

"_...why would I bail?" Nepgear blinked._

"_...I'll get you your favorite snack~," Neptune offered._

"_...okay. How about this?"_

"_How about what?"_

"_...I'll do the work for you. You go off and do whatever you want for a little while…" Nepgear sighed, with Neptune giggling as she headed off. Nepgear sat down, before she quickly realized she was duped._

"Neptune is such a kid… I know why though, but it's so irritating!" Histoire growled in anger.

"I know what you mean," Nepgear sighed, as she was looking at how Neptune had hit her, "She's like a spoiled little sister… I'm gonna go and see Compa, make sure Neptune didn't hurt me…"

Histoire saw Nepgear walk off, and once Nepgear was away, Neptune ran out the front door to go and play.

"Oh no you don't! Get back in here Neptune!" Histoire shouted, when Neptune just ran back in and sat down.

"...hey, can't I joke around a little bit for the masses?" Neptune responded.

Histoire groaned, as she saw Nepgear walk back in, a few bandages on her face. Nepgear sat down by Neptune and began to stare at her older sister, with Neptune trying to play a 'cute' card to get out of work.

"Ugh… not now, Onee-chan… you should know better than that. Start focusing on your work and you'll get a cookie," Nepgear said, pulling out a small bag of cookies.

"But work takes up so much energy… I need sugary sweets…" Neptune responded, reaching for the bag.

"That's not how it works," Nepgear told Neptune.

"GA~H!" Histoire shouted in agitation, tugging at her hair, "Okay… I'm going out for some air. While I'm gone, Nepgear, you're in charge!" Histoire shouted, as she flew out the door.

"Nepu… why is she in charge?! I'm the older sister!" Neptune shouted.

"Get to work Neptune," Nepgear told her sister, making Neptune sigh in annoyance.

(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper; Neptune the Animation Theme)

***As the instrumental goes on, there was a focus on the sky, with Neptune standing at the ground, a wide smile on her face, before turning to her friends and the fellow CPUs before the camera panned back up and the Title appeared.***

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Sisterhood Stories**

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu (**An incomprehensible code sequence**)**

***Neptune and Nepgear sat down together, smiling before picking up controllers and playing a game***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (**Tell me what what it means, Compiler!**)**

***Noire and Uni were busy working before Uni tripped and the papers fell all over the two. The two begin to laugh a little bit.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- (**I can't make sense of this binary tree**)**

***Blanc was working on something while Ram and Rom were drawing a sketch of the three of them, until Blanc saw it was drawn on a book. Blanc growled in anger at them, before her eyes turned red as the area around them turned black in her rage as Ram and Rom scampered off***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (**Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate**)**

***Vert sat at a table, drinking a tea, and a girl wearing green sitting next to her and the girl was actually Nepgear, who simply tried to drink the tea before she gave an awkward look at Vert.***

**Pingurinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (**How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.**)**

***Neptune held out a purple disc, Noire a black disc, Blanc a white one, and Vert a green one before they absorbed them.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (**And we were on the same page.**)**

***Then, we see scenes of the girls transforming (them all being colored black but highlighted in different colors), their clothes shattering into pixels, their hair growing and changing color before adjusting, wings sprouting, new suits forming, before finishing off with a victorious pose as they revealed their CPU forms.***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (**Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper**)**

***Purple Heart flew off, followed by Green Heart, Black Heart, and White Heart before they are seen fighting Arfoire's forces, each with their own weapon before turning to see Arfoire, Rei, Underling and Pirachu. In the background watching, a few girls watched the battle, but they are all silhouetted out.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (**Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!**)**

***Neptune and Nepgear ran forward, quickly meeting up with their friends at a park, Compa and IF both smiled at the sisters, happily joining the two.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (**In this sparkling world**)**

***Neptune, Nepgear, Compa and IF were then joined by Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram, Rom and Vert. They were then joined by Nisa, Gust, Tekken, 5pb. and Cave.***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (**We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!**)**

***Neptune jumped up into the air, cheering the others on before the camera panned to the sky to see Vert, Noire, Blanc, and Neptune posing***

**Chapter 3: Sisterhood Switcharoo**

This was a very rare occasion for Histoire, having so much stress on her mind that she had to get some air. She flew around the city in Planeptune, trying to calm down and find a place to collect her thoughts.

'Honestly… I get so sick of Neptune acting like a little baby! She may be the elder sibling, but she acts like Nepgear is her elder sibling. I get so sick of having this go on! If this keeps up, I'm going to have to take drastic mea-' Histoire thought, when she accidentally bumped into somebody. She looked up to see it was Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram, Vert and three other people.

The first of these new people was a light skinned girl with light pink eyes and white hair worn with a black frilly headband with a bow on each side, where a big pink gem sits. She wears a short black and white frilly dress with black frilled cuffs on each wrist, along with black shoes that have white accenting and a pair of white socks, the right one having a garter-piece on the top. Around her neck she wears a black ribbon with a pink gem, and on her left foot is a silver charm with a pink gem in the middle.

The second was an equally fair-skinned girl with long blue hair and blue eyes, accompanied with a black witch hat. She wears a long, white overcoat with black trimming and underneath it she seems to be wearing what could be a uniform consisting of a red tie and a pleated skirt. Her legwear consists of grey thigh high socks and ankle high heels with white laces.

Finally, the third girl, having the same skin color as the other two, was a tall woman with long off-red colored hair worn in short, shoulder length pigtails held with black ribbons attached to a white, maid/nurse like cap. Her eyes are bright emerald green while her skin is fair in coloring. She also wore a somewhat revealing outfit looking to be a mixture of a nurse, maid, and magical girl uniforms. It's white with red lining and minimal golden pieces. At her chest, legs, arms, and lower half is black parts. At her neck is a red ribbon with a green piece in the center. Her gloves and boots are long with small red lining near the end and black and gold parts above them. While the front of her dress is short, the back of it is longer with light orange coloring inside. She has pink ball/orb earrings. The upper arm on her outfit also sport a Cave Co. "C" logo.

"Oh… minna-san, gomen ne," Histoire apologized.

"Histoire? What's going on?" Noire inquired.

"It's Neptune…" Histoire sighed.

"Why are we not surprised?" the three governing CPUs sighed.

"Let me guess, she's shirking her duties again?" Noire guess, with Histoire sighing in response, "I figured as much."

"And Nepgear has to do them. I feel kind of bad for her, having to deal with somebody like Neptune all the time… especially since Nepgear's the younger sibling."

"Well, I say, Nepgear's lucky. Just imagine having a big sister with a fuse as short as a Bob-omb," Ram stated, "No offense, Onee-chan."

"...N-None taken," Blac answered, despite the stress vein that popped on her head.

"And honestly, who wants a sister who is such a work-a-holic… no offense, Noire-onee-chan," Uni added in.

"None taken…" Noire groaned.

"I think I have an idea…" the girl with the witch hat said.

"What would that be MAGES?" Blanc inquired.

"Well… what if they were hypnotized so Neptune really was the younger sibling, and Nepgear the older. Maybe… they'd respect one-another a little bit more…" the girl, MAGES, suggested.

"Yea… like the old saying goes, 'you can't really understand a person, unless you've walked a mile in their shoes'," the gray haired girl added.

"Tiara has a good point," Noire stated.

"Well… hmm…" Histoire thought.

"If anyone could pull it off, it would be MAGES! After all, she is teaching me and Rom magic," Ram stated.

"True. But there's one problem… hypnosis requires somebody to sit still, correct?" Histoire started, "Once they realize something is up, they'll be outta there."

"True…" MAGES blinked.

"Uh… I… could uh… help you," Rom offered, "I've learned how to… focus my ice magic to a certain point…"

"She could make it so that they can't run away…" Histoire realized, "Alright. Let's go for it!"

Later that day, Histoire called Neptune &amp; Nepgear into their room, they noticed that oddly, the lights were off, and when they tried to turn the light back on, it didn't work.

"Uh… Histy, what's with the lights?" Neptune asked.

"Oh… don't worry… just a slight power issue…" Histoire told them, "Go ahead and sit down and relax. I'll fix it, I promise."

"Uh… o-okay," Neptune nodded, sitting down while Nepgear was a little bit hesitant, and had trouble seeing the seat.

"Where's the chair anyway?" Nepgear asked.

Neptune waved her hand and pointed next to her, where the other seat was. Nepgear sat down nervously, when MAGES walked over to the two of them.

"No way! Histy got us a private magic show!" Neptune gawked, smiling at what was about to happen before she felt a small chill, "Wow… Nepgear, do you feel any sort of chills…"

"Oh my neck… my wrists and my ankles…" Nepgear responded.

"Same here…" Neptune added, the two of them than both looked and saw there were sort of ice cuffs around their wrists, ankles and necks, "I can't move!"

"You wouldn't want to miss a magic show, would you?" MAGES asked, walking over to them, twirling around her staff for effect.

"What kind of magic show requires the performer to restrain their audience?! Let us go, this is illegal to hold the CPUs captive like this!"

"I'm not holding you captive. I just want you two to not miss anything," MAGES explained, "Don't worry, it's just a temporary thing… now than, if you'll calm down, the show can begin,"

Neptune just focused a bit, while Nepgear was initially trying to break out, but the more she tried to worm free, the more the areas the ice covered actually started to hurt.

"Yea… try and wiggle out, it'll just end up hurting you… don't worry. I'll heal you both after this… so just enjoy the show, okay?" MAGES told them.

Nepgear sighed, "Fine. Just don't hurt us…"

"I won't hurt you… I promise," MAGES smiled as she readied her staff, moving it in a certain way, like she was moving a pendulum, "Just keep your eyes on my staff, don't look away from it for even a second,"

The two sisters just did as they were told, and after three minutes, they began to get a bit sleepy. MAGES then added a small bit of magic, and it caused a spiral to pop up on her staff, with Neptune simply watching it even more closely, the red and white spiral soon appearing in her eyes. Nepgear however, was a little bit resistant to this.

"Nepgear… just relax… it'll be fine…" a soft voice told her, and after hearing this, Nepgear sort of gave in and the spiral appeared in her eyes as well.

"Thanks Rom," MAGES whispered to the young girl.

"No prob," Rom smiled.

"Okay, Neptune, Nepgear, can you two hear me?" MAGES asked, getting nods out of the two girls, "Good. Now than, you will listen to what I say… you're both under my sway, and what I say, you will obey,"

"Okay…" they nodded.

"Heh… that rhymed," Rom giggled from the back.

"First off… let me ask you both a question. What is it you view an older sibling and a younger sibling as. Neptune, you tell me your thoughts on it first,"

"...the younger sibling is… sort of weaker to their older sibling. Just… sort of. The older sibling is able to sort of order their younger sibling around… the older sibling has to be the focused one, while the younger can goof around… so long as the older doesn't turn on the mean and demanding…" Neptune answered.

"I see… well then Nepgear, what do you think of the same question?"

"An older sibling… has to be responsible. They have to do what they are told to do by superiors while also making sure the younger sibling doesn't go and get himself killed. The younger sibling is rather immature… unless he/she has to be the mature one… thus they can goof off and be playful… enjoy being a kid…" Nepgear informed.

"Very interesting… okay, now than… Nepgear, you will believe you are the older sibling. You will be the responsible one, always making sure you finish your duties while protecting your sister. However, you will also demand respect from your little sibling, and if she questions you or tries to ignore you, you'll make sure that she gives you the respect you deserve, understand?" MAGES told Nepgear.

"H-Hai. I understand…"

"Now for you Neptune," MAGES smiled, "You will believe that you are the younger sibling. You will act childish and playful, but have a certain level of mischief. You will enjoy playing around and acting like a kid. You will want to have attention, but not if it risks your older sister not having attention. You may or may not give her respect, but if she gets angry, you will respect her without question. Do you understand?"

"...yes, I understand," Neptune nodded.

"Good. Now than, when I snap my fingers, you two will not remember being hypnotized, but you will remember what you have been told while under the trance," MAGES told them, "Understand?"

"Yes, we understand," the two nodded, with MAGES snapping her fingers, and the two snapped out of the trans, but remained asleep.

"Uh… is that normal MAGES-sensei?" Rom asked curiously.

"No… that's the one flaw I have with hypnosis. It takes a bit of time for the order to completely sink in, and until they do, they remain in a sleep like state…" MAGES explained.

"Don't worry," Histoire said as she floated on in, "It's fine. Thank you for your help, but… do you have a time for them to wake up?"

"Tomorrow, at the very least," MAGES told her, as Rom undid the ice chains on the two.

"Alright. So… how much will this cost?" Histoire asked.

"Oh, don't worry. For you, it's free," MAGES said as she took her leave.

The next day, the tome Histoire resided in opened up, revealing a yawning Histoire, who rubbed her eyes for a moment and looked at the clock, the time reading 8:15am. She let out another yawn and floated up and down the stairs.

"Man… it's a nice morning… demo… where are those two?" Histoire muttered, floating around, when she saw that Neptune's and Nepgear's normal clothes were both in the closet, making her a little confused. She looked around a bit, and she was surprised to see them at the office area of the house. She was even more surprised to see their attires.

Neptune was now wearing an all white outfit trimmed with gold, looking like some sort of priestess attire while wearing a blue swimsuit underneath, and she had purple sandals on.

Meanwhile, Nepgear was wearing a longer white and purple schoolgirl shirt with a lavender tie, a white wristband, black leggings with a white band around her leg, and white shoes.

"...Neptune? Nepgear… uh… how are you feeling?" Histoire inquired.

"We're doing fine, Histy-chan, why wouldn't we be," Neptune giggled, she thusly went back to her paperwork.

"...you're working. I'm not sure if there's something right or not…" Histoire stated.

"Onee-chan told me I had to work today… and she looked like she was going to get angry," Neptune stated, actually taking on a bit more of a childish and scared tone.

"...Oi vey… Neptune, I think you could take a bit of a break…" Histoire stated.

"Histoire-chan, we need to work, because look at all of this work piling up! We need to sit down and focus… right, Neptune?" Nepgear stated.

"H-hai, Onee-chan!" Neptune responded, almost whimpering in fear, as she continued her work.

Histoire gave a smile, actually seeing Neptune work was something she liked to see, and that Nepgear was actually able to get her sister to do her job made her smile.

"Neptune, get back here!" Nepgear shouted, chasing after Neptune, almost just like the other day, however, Neptune was carrying something in her hands.

"I wanna watch TV!" Neptune shouted back, almost whining again.

"Nee-chan! You give me that remote this instant!" Nepgear shouted very angrily, making Neptune come to a total halt, and obediently give Nepgear the remote, "Now than, what is it you wanted to watch that was so important you ran away from the office?"

"...cartoons…" Neptune responded, giggling nervously while Nepgear frowned at her.

"Neptune. Back to work. NOW!" Nepgear ordered, with Neptune running back to her desk to work.

After their work was done, Nepgear and Neptune had Noire, Blanc, Vert, Uni, Rom and Ram come over to talk about stuff.

"Nee-chan, I need to speak with Noire-tachi. Why don't you go play with your little Candidate friends."

"Hai, Onee-chan," Neptune giggled as she walked over to Uni, Rom and Ram.

"Huh… us playing with Neptune… that's gonna be odd," Uni whispered, as Neptune walked on over.

"So girls, what do you wanna do?" Neptune asked, "Personally, I wanna watch cartoons!"

They all blinked, a bit unsure of what they should do, due to not really having spent time with Neptune before, and Nepgear not having really told them much about what Neptune had liked.

"Uh… sure," they all nodded, as they walked over to the couch and Neptune took the remote to flip on the TV and find a show.

"So, the way I see it, we need to bolster up some defenses, but have a sort of alert system so that we know if there's any powerful monsters that normal people can't handle," Nepgear stated, the CPUs all nodding, when they suddenly heard the TV blaring loud, "Grr… NEPTUNE! Turn the TV down! I'm trying to discuss important things here!"

"GOMEN!" Neptune shouted, turning the TV down.

"I'll say, I'm liking the new Neptune and Nepgear," Noire whispered to Vert and Blanc.

"It is easier, true, but it kind of feels… odd to be talking with Nepgear," Blanc admitted.

"...I have to say… it's just… I feel like this isn't right. We shouldn't try and mess with the two of them and what's just how they act…" Vert whispered.

"You're just saying that because you miss your favorite video game partner," Noire rebuttled.

"Uh-w-well I… n-no! It's not just that! It's just… just…" Vert started, but paused, unsure of how to continue.

Histoire heard a knock at the door, she floated over to open it up, and saw Compa and IF were there.

"Compa-san, IF-san, what do I owe this visit for?" Histoire inquired.

"We brought the rope you requested a month ago," IF informed.

Histoire gave a confused blink, trying to remember why she had asked for it.

"You know, so Neptune won't leave the meeting today," IF reminded.

"Oh right… about that, um… I don't need it," Histoire stated.

"Why, you bribe Nep to focus?"

"Well-" Histoire began.

"Did you glue her to her chair? Did you super-glue her feet to the ground by the table?" IF asked, "Or did you do something silly like tape her to the chair?"

"...Ai-chan… I don't think that would be right. But if you did bribe her, what did you use? Video games? A day off? Cartoons? ...A decent crossover?"

"...Compa, IF, I didn't do any of those things. Neptune isn't actually at the meeting… Nepgear is," Histoire stated.

"I thought the Candidates weren't allowed to be there…" IF commented.

"Long story short, yesterday, MAGES hypnotized Neptune into being the younger sister and Nepgear into being the older sister," Histoire explained.

This just left IF and Compa in surprise for a moment. IF looked to Nepgear, while Compa looked at Neptune, both of them were thinking.

"...uh… why is Neptune wearing a priestess' outfit?" Compa inquired.

"...I have no idea. I woke up and she was wearing that," Histoire admitted.

"...Those… don't look like pajamas," IF pointed out.

"...I don't know when she put it on, they were both up before I was," Histoire clarified.

"If I can comment… something about that outfit seems… strangely familiar…" Noire stated, with both Vert and Blanc also looking at it.

"...you're right," Blanc agreed.

"I wonder why…" Vert pondered, with IF and Compa both guiding Histoire aside.

"Histoire… I don't think this was the best way to teach the two sibling respect…" IF admitted.

"It wasn't my idea…" Histoire blinked.

"What do you mean?" Compa inquired in confusion.

"One of Blanc's friends, MAGES, came up with the idea… I'm just seeing how it works…" Histoire clarified.

Compa and IF both exchanged a look, which was one of concern.

Later that day, Neptune and Nepgear were both outside, with Nepgear looking over some paperwork, while Nepgear was just playing a 3DS.

'...maybe IF was right… this may not have been the best way to teach them sibling respect… but it works…' Histoire thought, when suddenly, a monster appeared in the streets, looking sort of like black particles that formed some sort of a one armed monster, causing Neptune to freak out, hiding behind Nepgear.

"Onee-chan… I… I…" Neptune started, when Nepgear just put an arm in defense of her sister.

"I got this Neptune. Hard Drive Divinity Henshin!" Nepgear announced…

Nothing happened.

"O-Onee-chan? Why can't you henshin?!" Neptune asked in fear.

"...I don't know!"

'...well, we didn't take this into account...' Histoire sighed mentally, with Nepgear just taking out her sword to attack the monster, but while she did manage to hurt it, it simply just regenerated itself.

"What the?! C'mon, die!" Nepgear shouted, when the monster just slapped her aside and began to approach Neptune.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no! TATSUKETE~!" Neptune shouted, running away from the monster.

"Neptune, you can henshin y'know!" Nepgear shouted, blasting at the kaijin.

"...right! Hard Drive Divinity Candidate Henshin!"

Again, nothing happened.

'...yea. I need to figure out how to make them normal...'

"C'mon! Why isn't this working?!" Nepgear shouted in anger, with Neptune hiding behind her 'big sister'.

"MAGES… there's a problem at Planeptune. Histoire just sent me a signal, saying you're needed…" Blanc told her.

"...must have to do with the switch-a-roo of the sisters," MAGES figured.

"She said it was urgent you get there as fast as you can,"

Nepgear continued to blast at the kaijin, actually managing to destroy it, but then it just re-shaped itself, forming into a sort of dog like creature. It barked at the siblings, with Neptune just hugging her 'older sister' out of near fear.

"Nep-Nep!" Compa shouted, striking the monster from behind, while IF ran over to defend the siblings.

"You two alright?" IF asked.

"I-I don't know," Nepgear responded, "I can't henshin for some reason…"

"And I can't either… I'm scared…" Neptune whimpered.

"What's with you two? Why are you act- oh… right…" IF responded, realizing what the issue was.

"Histoire… did MAGES tell you how to snap them out of it?" Compa inquired.

"Nope."

Compa sighed, feeling exasperated about this, as the two siblings had no way of battle.

"Histoire!" they all heard MAGES shout, as they saw the girl running over, "Just remind them of who they're supposed to be! That'll snap them back to normal!"

"That's it? Well… tension, I guess…" Histoire sighed, as she flew over to Neptune and Nepgear, "Nepgear! Neptune! Listen to me! Neptune, you are Purple Heart, the older sister. Nepgear, you are the Purple Sister, the younger sister."

Hearing these, made the two exchange looks at each-other, before their eyes flashed for a minute, the two then looked at each-other.

"...Onee-chan, why are you holding me like I would you if I was scared?" Nepgear asked.

"...gah!"

They both let go and looked over at the kaijin, Neptune smirking, ready for action.

"Ready for some action Nepgear-nee-chan?" Neptune asked.

"Hai," Nepgear nodded.

(Insert Song: Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation OST 20 UTTS)

"Hard Drive Divinity Henshin!"

"Hard Drive Divinity Candidate Henshin!"

After what appeared to be some purple water ripples appeared, Neptune was surrounded in a black void in her eyes while others saw her turned into a bright white light, before she posed, causing a purple platform to appear under her before it shattered when she jumped. Her clothes turned into pixels as her hair glowed and grew, readjusting itself as her new outfit appeared after the forming of some wings.

Nepgear was then surrounded by rings of data before they shattered, followed by her clothes vanishing in a manner similar to Neptune's. Her hair grew a bit longer and some shades lighter as her gloves, boots, then main armor appeared, finishing with the wings.

"We'll show you the true power of a goddess!" the two said in perfect unison.

And with that, the two pulled out their respective blades before smirking.

"Here we go," Purple Heart smirked, flying forward, slashing at the kaijin.

The kaijin roared in pain as as Compa and IF were also able to land some clean hits.

"Here we go," Purple Sister added, as she fired from her gun-blade, managing to knock it aside.

"Nice one sis," Purple Heart smiled, as they were both hit by the dragon, "Combo move?"

"Combo move!" Purple Sister smirked.

The two rushed forward, each giving the kaijin two powerful slashes before Purple Sister delivered the final attack. The sisters high fived and reverted back to normal, cheering in victory.

"Yahoo!" Neptune cheered.

"We did it!" Nepgear giggled.

"So Histy… what the heck happened to us?"

"You did what to us?!" Neptune gawked, "No offense Histy, but that planned totally sucked,"

"I have to agree with Onee-chan…" Nepgear blinked, "But I do get you were going to teach us respect and how to better fill our positions."

"Thank you for understanding, Nepgear," Histoire smiled.

"Well… I can respect my role a bit. And as the big sister, I can see that I need to be… responsible. So… I will… work," Neptune informed.

"Thank you! You finally learned your lesson," Histoire smiled happily, as she brought over some paper work to Neptune.

"Hoo boy… we're gonna be here awhile," Neptune sighed, as she took out a pen.

"It's like you're autistic or have ADHD Neptune… can CPU even have stuff like that Histoire?" Nepgear asked.

"...not sure…" Histoire responded, "That could be something to explore into, though. In any case, you better get to work."

"Right…" Neptune sighed again as she began to sign the papers.

***As the ending instrumental began, we see the girls appear, starting with Neptune and Nepgear in their respective HDD forms, initially looking like holograms before they became solid, and started dancing, slowly joined by the other girls.***

**I wish deatta kono basho de (I wish we met here, at this place again.)**

***Neptune took IF and Compa by their wrists, and they ran off to Compa's house, with Neptune recalling how she met Compa.***

**Go fight inochi ga moeru made (Go fight blossom your life as far as is)**

***Nepgear walked over and pulled her sister into a hug, before the two were joined by IF, Compa, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram, Rom and Vert.***

**I don't forget hateshinai tabi e (I don't forget our endless journey)**

***Neptune stood with Blanc, Noire and Vert, before the four looked over their four landmasses with smiles***

**Promise to you chikai wa hitotsu ni (Promise to you I will be near as one with you)**

***Neptune slipped down from something, but before she could fall to the ground, Nepgear caught her, and she was aided by the other CPUs and the CPU Candidates.***

**"Kanashimi no kazu dake kizuna ga musuba reru" ("Sadness, sorrow, grief, lament bond with harmony and tied together")**

***Neptune and Nepgear were then shown in their room back at home, both of them playing a videogame, with Histoire watching them goof off from behind a corner. Histoire looked at a picture in her tome, and then at the two girls.***

**Megami-sama ga oshiete kureta (Goddess please lend me your help)**

***Purple Heart stood before the night sky, holding her sword. She looked at it and sighed, seeing there were many enemies before her.***

**Everybody now kioku no sora (Everybody now, sky of our memory)**

***Purple Heart then flew forward to fight them. She then looked and saw that they were all dead already. She looked up to see Green Heart, Black Heart, White Heart and Purple Sister there, they waved and smiled at her.***

**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**

***Purple Heart giggled and smiled at her friends.***

**Darenimo makenai egao ni aitai (I won't give up, till I can see you smile)**

***At a cliff, stood several figures that were silhouettes, several of them female,and some of them male. They all looked at Neptune playing around in a park, and they smiled at her.***

**Everybody know akiramenai (Everybody know, don't give up)**

***Neptune and Nepgear began to dance together, before it cut to show them being asleep at home. It then cut to them working in the office part of their home, Neptune being less than thrilled at this.***

**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**

***Neptune looked at a picture sitting at the side of her desk, which was of herself, Nepgear, IF and Compa smiling.***

**Mirai o tsukamou... Love&amp;Peace (Let's grasp the future. Love&amp;Peace)**

***She giggled and the camera focused at this as the song came to it's end, finishing off with the girls dancing from the start of this ending sequence, ending with their hands together, the spaces forming hearts.***

Neptune (Narrating): Next time on Sisterhood Stories…

Histoire: Okay Neptune… what do you want for dinner?

Neptune: I want… Burger Queen!

Nepgear: Uh… Onee-chan… I don't have my chicken…

?: And your problem is…?

Neptune: We're missing food!

Nepgear: And we demand compensation!

?: Nope, sorry.

Neptune: The service stinks...

Episode 4: Compensation

Neptune &amp; Nepgear (narrating): Keep calm and game on!

**Pikatwig: About time we finish making this chapter.**

**KKD: Sorry about the wait, man.**

**Pikatwig: It's… fine, I guess. And as of this chapter, I am on Summer Vacation! *Vacation from the first Pokemon Movie begins to play***

**KKD: Congrats, man. And by this point, I'm out of college. Yep, you're all talking to a college grad, and yet… I'm behind on uploading this story on my end, admittedly, so… well…**

**Pikatwig: Yea. But anyway… something else, *takes out Lemon Energy Lockseed and Kurumi Lockseed* We have our official release date for the next Gaim Gaiden. November 11th.**

**KKD: Geez, really? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see people like this season enough to get these side stories, but do we really need so many? I mean, unless Duke gets reformed by the end of his part, I don't see much reason for him to be there, and what else could Knuckle provide since he uses one of the MP Drivers?**

**Pikatwig: MP, meaning "Mass-Production". And the fans voted… personally, I think I would have done one for Marika… cause I feel like she had a lot of story, but it went unexplored… anyway, getting back on track, *turns off Vacation* favorite part was simply the way the chapter ended, with Neptune sitting down and doing what Histoire wanted.**

**KKD: Yea, I can see that. She finally does what Histoire wanted to do, and despite her not liking the idea, Neptune actually goes along and willingly gets to work. I guess that's my favorite part, too.**

**Pikatwig: A small thing I wanted to say, some time last year, there was a poll for who could get their own game amongst the Neptunia cast, a la Hyperdevotion Noire, (a character from said game actually appeared here in this chapter). You won't believe who won…**

**KKD: And I ain't telling anyone, 'cause you seem excited about it.**

**Pikatwig: It was, with a grand total of 40,308 votes… Blanc!**

**KKD: WOWZA! *hat flies off head***

**Blanc: I'm… honored. *blushes a bit***

**KKD: And I wouldn't be surprised if Nintendo let down their tenseness for lack of games like this just to release the game on the Wii U. I mean, Blanc is Nintendo's representative in the Neptunia world, wouldn't Nintendo want to get some cred in the series?**

**Pikatwig: Dunno. And if it means I could play a game with my favorite CPU as the lead, I would give money. I would even try and work to a Kickstarter if the game had one. Also, some irony about Hyperdevotion Noire… Noire was actually going to be the main character of the Neptunia series in the first place, and Neptune was some sort of an objective. That outfit she wore while she thought she was the younger sister was an unused outfit.**

**KKD: Yea, very nice choice. So, is that it, or should we call it a day for now?**

**Pikatwig: That's good for now. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pikatwig: It honestly feels really good to get back to this. Since we have so many amazing plans for this story. Right buddy? *silence* Uh… aibou?**

***incomes blue ink.***

**Pikatwig: Oh. *runs and hides***

***from the ink emerges a squid before it turns out to be KKD***

**Pikatwig: Hello.**

**KKD: Hey Pika. Sorry for the scare, I just got real excited is all.**

**Pikatwig: Had a feeling. *chuckles a bit* Alright… mind explainin' this to the audience?**

**KKD: Basically, I got a Wii U &amp; Splatoon. To understand partially why it's such a big deal for me, check out my DA account, where I put up a journal discussing this a bit.**

**Pikatwig: Yea, I can see why.**

**Blanc: *walks in* Thank you for some support.**

**KKD: You're welcome, Blanc. I'm just glad your company came out with something that's not Mario related.**

**Pikatwig: You DO know that Splatoon started out as a Mario game, right?**

**KKD: Say what? *Aims Splattershot towards Pika***

**Blanc: It's true, it was originally a Mario game. But I felt like it could stand on it's own.**

**KKD: *relaxes* Best decision made. Now I don't have to shoot anyone.**

**Pikatwig: O~kay… *shrugs* Anyway, speaking of Nintendo stuff, we got a confirmation date for Lucas DLC for Smash Bros 4, being the 14th of June, two days after the end of Phineas and Ferb.**

**KKD: Huh… how about that?**

**Pikatwig: *chuckles* And there will also be Splatoon costumes for the Mii Gunfighter, which… since my main Mii Fighter is the Gunfighter, I get to use. And this is not long after, I, AT LONG LAST, got Mewtwo. I'm so happy! Anyhow… let's get to this chapter, which, is actually based on the day I got out of school.**

**KKD: Right… in that case, let me splat the Disclaimers on screen. *shoots Splattershot at the screen, creating the Disclaimer screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own Hyperdimension Neptunia and anything else in this story. They belong to Compile Heart, SEGA, Idea Factory, and their other respective owners.**

Histoire was fast asleep on the couch, tucked in underneath a blanket, her head up against a pillow as she slept. Somebody approached her as she slept.

This person tapped her foot impatiently, before taking out her phone and pulling up a song.

(Song on Phone: Soutasei Vision by Nao)

The song was almost at full blast, instantly waking up Histoire and causing the fairy to go flying off of her tome, before landing on it.

"Goodness… what was…" Histoire blinked, as Neptune stopped the song playing on her phone, "Oh… XC… what is it, Neptune?"

"I get to pick dinner. You said if I did my work for a week without being told, I would get to pick dinner," Neptune told her.

"...I don't remember saying this," Histoire responded, taking her blanket and putting it back over herself.

Neptune, in response, took out a tape recorder and hit playback.

_-Neptune, if you do your work for a week without being told, you will get to pick dinner.-_ Histoire's voice on the tape recorder said.

"...I didn't say that,"

_-And I won't deny that this is my voice.-_

"Damn it… wait, you record all of your conversations?" Histoire asked.

_-Damn it… wait, you record all of your conversations?-_

"At least the ones I think are important," Neptune giggled.

Histoire looked at the clock and saw it read 7:15pm, it was close enough to dinnertime, "...fine, what do you want to get?"

"...Burger Queen!" Neptune giggled.

"...Fast food? Really Neptune?"

_-Whatever it is you want, we will get.-_

"...-_-' Fine… let's just pick out food,"

(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper; Neptune the Animation Theme)

***As the instrumental goes on, there was a focus on the sky, with Neptune standing at the ground, a wide smile on her face, before turning to her friends and the fellow CPUs before the camera panned back up and the Title appeared.***

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Sisterhood Stories**

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu (**An incomprehensible code sequence**)**

***Neptune and Nepgear sat down together, smiling before picking up controllers and playing a game***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (**Tell me what what it means, Compiler!**)**

***Noire and Uni were busy working before Uni tripped and the papers fell all over the two. The two begin to laugh a little bit.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- (**I can't make sense of this binary tree**)**

***Blanc was working on something while Ram and Rom were drawing a sketch of the three of them, until Blanc saw it was drawn on a book. Blanc growled in anger at them, before her eyes turned red as the area around them turned black in her rage as Ram and Rom scampered off***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (**Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate**)**

***Vert sat at a table, drinking a tea, and a girl wearing green sitting next to her and the girl was actually Nepgear, who simply tried to drink the tea before she gave an awkward look at Vert.***

**Pingurinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (**How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.**)**

***Neptune held out a purple disc, Noire a black disc, Blanc a white one, and Vert a green one before they absorbed them.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (**And we were on the same page.**)**

***Then, we see scenes of the girls transforming (them all being colored black but highlighted in different colors), their clothes shattering into pixels, their hair growing and changing color before adjusting, wings sprouting, new suits forming, before finishing off with a victorious pose as they revealed their CPU forms.***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (**Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper**)**

***Purple Heart flew off, followed by Green Heart, Black Heart, and White Heart before they are seen fighting Arfoire's forces, each with their own weapon before turning to see Arfoire, Rei, Underling and Pirachu. In the background watching, a few girls watched the battle, but they are all silhouetted out.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (**Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!**)**

***Neptune and Nepgear ran forward, quickly meeting up with their friends at a park, Compa and IF both smiled at the sisters, happily joining the two.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (**In this sparkling world**)**

***Neptune, Nepgear, Compa and IF were then joined by Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram, Rom and Vert. They were then joined by Nisa, Gust, Tekken, 5pb. and Cave.***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (**We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!**)**

***Neptune jumped up into the air, cheering the others on before the camera panned to the sky to see Vert, Noire, Blanc, and Neptune posing***

**Chapter 4: Compensation**

"Burger Queen? Why are we having take-out?" IF asked.

"Remember that deal I made with Neptune a week ago?" Histoire reminded, "Well… basically she kept her end of the deal,"

"She did her work, for a week, without being told?" IF gawked, "Who are you, and what have you done with Neptune?"

"I'm dead serious. Look," Neptune giggled, taking out a stack of papers, "Besides, look at the date,"

Everyone looked, and sure enough, every date matched with the week.

"Oh my goodness… you actually did it Nep-Nep," Compa giggled, "Alright minna, let's pick our food."

Neptune took out a menu, smiled and licked her lips as Nepgear took out a notepad to write down what they would pick.

"Alright… get me a double cheeseburger with pickles," IF shrugged, "And a tea,"

"I'll go for the hamburger with some ketchup, some onion rings, and a Cherry Coro," Compa smiled.

"Alright… I'll take a small fry with some Dr. Spicy," Histoire smiled.

"Gimme a double cheeseburger combo with the works; pickles, ketchup, mustard, mayo, onions, lettuce, cheddar cheese, bleu cheese, bacon, but hold the tomatoes," Neptune smiled, "Make the fries with a small bit of pepper, and I'll have a Coro Iccee."

"And I'll have a small cheeseburger, chicken nuggets, an order of french fries, and a medium Depsee," Nepgear informed, writing this down.

"Alrighty, let's get going," Neptune giggled.

"Not so fast. As part of the terms of you winning, Nepgear is going with you if you go out for fast food," Histoire pointed out.

"That wasn't part of winning terms" Neptune recalled.

Histoire scoffed and took out Neptune's tape recorder.

_-If you do, by some crazy chance win, and pick fast food, Nepgear goes with you.-_ Histoire's voice said.

_-Fine, fine.-_ Neptune's voice responded.

"Drat," Neptune growled, "But is it okay if we take the car today? I don't feel like walking,"

"Fine," IF sighed, "But damage it in any way, you pay for repairs."

"Okiedokie," Neptune nodded.

"How did you get your license suspended Onee-chan?" Nepgear asked, as she was getting ready to pull out.

"Uh… it was a little fender bender," Neptune stated.

"Fender bender my butt! You were recklessly driving! How you were able to not have to pay for damages will forever escape me," IF growled.

"...Uh… yea, well… I'm lucky," she giggled.

Thus, Nepgear pulled out and they headed off, with IF simply sighing a bit.

The two drove along the road, soon arriving at the Burger Queen drive through, the two managing to place their order and were now waiting for it to arrive.

"So… any ideas for a good Sonic Boom episode?" Neptune pondered.

"...I don't know…" Nepgear shrugged, as their drinks were handed to them, "Uh… which is the tea and which is the large soda?"

"It's labeled," the employee told Nepgear.

"...no it's not." Nepgear responded, until the employee pointed to the lids and saw they weren't there.

"Uh… whoops," the employee shrugged.

Nepgear sighed as the person handed her the medium soda and the large iccee. Nepgear promptly handed the icee to Neptune, who began to drink it.

They went up to the next window and waited for their food to arrive, Neptune already looking a bit impatient despite having her iccee.

"How much longer?" Neptune asked.

"We have been waiting for two minutes," Nepgear responded.

After a bit they were given the food and pulled out, heading for the stop light. As they waited for it to turn green Nepgear looked inside of their bag to see their food.

"Uh… Onee-chan, we have a problem," Nepgear informed.

"What would that be?" Neptune asked.

"They messed up our order," Nepgear answered, as she saw Compa's burger had extra mustard and no ketchup, there were no onion rings, apples instead of the small fries Histoire wanted, no chicken nuggets, IF only had a single cheeseburger and Neptune's double cheesburger was done incorrectly, making Neptune groan.

"Seriously?! How could they screw something like this up? This could've been avoided if we stayed in the drive thru and just looked in the bag, not moved, and told them that they got it wrong," Neptune whined.

"We're not that far," Nepgear pointed out.

"But that's a lot of time wasted," Neptune sighed.

Nepgear turned around and parked the car in the parking lot, taking the bags and going back inside the restaurant, receipt in hand, to make the complaint.

"The only reason I can think of they got our order wrong is that they're busy or something," Nepgear shrugged as they walked inside.

"Uh… I don't think so," Neptune blinked.

They looked at the area where people were eating, and there was only about seven people.

"Okay… I am mad," Nepgear said in annoyance as they walked over to the counter, "HEY! Our order was messed up, and I don't want any backtalk. I ordered, and I quote, 'a double cheeseburger with pickles and a tea, a hamburger with some ketchup, some onion rings, and a Cherry Coro, a small fry with some Dr. Spicy, a double cheeseburger combo with the works; pickles, ketchup, mustard, mayo, onions, lettuce, cheddar cheese, bleu cheese, bacon, but hold the tomatoes with fries that had a small bit of pepper, a Coro Iccee, and a small cheeseburger, chicken nuggets, an order of french fries, and a medium Depsee.'"

"Isn't that what you got?" the employee asked.

"No! The two large drinks were labeled, so we don't know what's tea and what's soda, the burger that was supposed to have ketchup had extra mustard, there were no onion rings, we were supposed to have a double cheeseburger, but we only had a single, we have apples instead of a small fry, and the second double burger in question had no bacon or bleu cheese, instead having jalapenos, and plain American cheese and eggplants!"

"WAH!" Neptune screamed, shocked by this and also freaked out, hiding behind her younger sister

"...Perhaps I should've told you that the order was from the CPU and her sister, and the CPU HATES eggplants. So, if you get any of the orders wrong at all, we won't be happy."

The employee looked at Nepgear before… laughing?

"What's so funny?! Neptune could get you SHUT DOWN for making such a thing happen!" Nepgear added as Neptune remained hidden.

"You two? ...the CPU and her sister? Get real," the employee laughed, pointing at a picture of Neptune and Nepgear in HDD form, "Look, I'll see about fixing your order, okay?"

"...and we demand compensation!" Neptune shouted.

"...like?"

"...a free meal next time we come? And absolutely NO EGGPLANTS!" Neptune added, suddenly looking like she'd hurl just from the mentioning of the plant.

The employee then just rolled his eyes and looked at the receipt, "Okay, here are some drink cups for the drinks and then we'll see about fixing the order for you and your little sister there miss," the employee informed.

Neptune suddenly looked infuriated.

"...If this weren't so menial, I'd go HDD on your behinds!" Neptune growled as she continued to drink her icee.

After about five minutes, their food was brought back. Nepgear looked it over… and saw it was just the same food from earlier, but fixed to their specifications.

"Did that help in any way?" the employee asked Nepgear, who looked over it.

"Yes… but it's kind of cold," Nepgear responded.

"And where's our coupons for stuff and our compensation and the like?" Neptune asked.

"Nope. No compensation," the employee responded.

"...You know what? Bring us the manager!" Neptune shouted.

"Onee-chan?" Nepgear gawked.

"I'm not gonna take this sitting down! Either we get this settled and we get EXACTLY! What we ordered, no qualms, and fresh and ready to eat, or I'm going to take my business to Pizza Box, or Panda Stix or… Burrito Bell."

"Okay okay… I'll get the manager," the employee sighed.

Neptune and Nepgear sat down and proceeded to wait for the manager… Nepgear was simply playing a game on her phone, while Neptune continued to drink her icee.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes. And I'm going to demand a refill," Neptune insisted as she tapped her foot, "This is taking forever…"

"Watch, the next people who walk in get their order completely right," Nepgear sighed.

The door opened up, and two girls skipped on inside. Neptune and Nepgear turned to see it was Rom and Ram, and soon, in walked Blanc.

"Neptune? What brings you here?" Blanc inquired.

"Long story. Watch the episode when it comes out," Neptune responded.

"...it's Neptune, don't question it," Blanc muttered, "Nepgear? What bring you here?"

"To sum it up, after Neptune finished a week's worth of work, she got to pick what we got for dinner, she chose this place, but they are getting our orders wrong on purpose, and now we're waiting to see the manager," Nepgear informed.

"Sounds like you've had a rather poor time," Ram blinked.

"I hope it gets better for you, Ms. Nepgear, Ms. Neptune," Rom added.

Blanc walked over to the counter to place her order.

"I would like a small cheeseburger with some extra ketchup on it, a large fry, and a medium Pixie. Next, two kids meals with apples and a…" Blanc paused, before turning to her sisters, "How many chicken nuggets do you two want?"

"We'll split a ten piece," Ram informed.

"Alright, a ten piece separate from that, with a side order of fries and to drink they'll have strawberry and chocolate milk. And don't forget the Splatoon toys," Blanc added to her request.

"That'll be $11.50," a female employee smiled.

Blanc took out a ten and a one, before taking out two quarters and handing them to the employee.

The three began to wait a bit, Rom and Ram both talking about how much they loved to play Splatoon, making Nepgear smile, and within four minutes Blanc got their food.

"And can I have some of those free crowns?" Blanc asked.

She then got the crowns and walked over to a table to check their order.

"Hmm… yes, everything is correct," Blanc giggled.

"Oh, COME ON!" Nepgear said in annoyance, she and Neptune still waiting for the manager.

"They're just trolling us, now," Neptune grumbled, out of Iccee.

Nepgear sighed, when suddenly a crown was placed on her head, "Ara?"

"Here. I always get four, just in case something happens to the ones Rom and Ram get, and I got five and they're free… so, here," Blanc smiled.

Before the White Siblings left, Rom walked over and handed Nepgear something.

"Here… I asked for an extra toy… just for you, Ms. Nepgear. Hope things get better," Rom smiled, before she headed over to join her sisters and left.

"...Rom's such a nice girl," Nepgear smiled.

"Rom and Nepgear sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Neptune began to sing, when Nepgear shot her a look that said she wasn't in the mood, "And… shutting up now,"

-Where are you two? Is my car okay?!- IF asked in a text.

"We're fine. Our order got messed up. Bad. And now we're waiting for the manager. It's been eight minutes…" Neptune spoke as she texted IF back.

-Seriously? Ugh… if we were to go to a place like Burger Queen, you should've picked McGregorio.-

Before Neptune could text a response, a woman approached them.

"I'm the manager of this fine place. How may I help you two?" she asked.

"First off, I find the term 'fine' to be debatable, considering the poor quality service we've been given; your employees gave us a hard time, and got our order completely messed up when they got everyone else's correct and we've been sitting here waiting for you so we can fix it," Nepgear sighed.

"I demand my order be fixed, PROPERLY! And I get an icee refill!" Neptune demanded.

The manager just gave a look of confusion and disbelief, Nepgear going through the list of what they ordered and what they ended up getting, and how they shoddily fixed it.

"Oh dear… I'm sorry, but our employees normally provide the same service to all our customers, so I don't know why they gave you such a hard time," the manager apologized, "Let me fix this for you two,"

After about two minutes, they got their proper order, and Neptune got her refill.

"Okay… so, can we get any sort of compensation? Like… coupons or something?" Nepgear asked the manager.

"I'm… really sorry… but we're out of coupons and are waiting for new ones to be printed… I'm so sorry you two," the manager apologized, "Maybe, perhaps, the next time we get a new menu item, we can personally ask you two to taste test it for us… would that compensate?"

Neptune thought for a moment before she nodded with a smile.

"Can I get your names?"

"I'm Neptune and this is Nepgear," Neptune smiled.

"...the CPU and the CPU Candidate?" the manager gawked, earning nods from the two, "Oh my… I-I'm terribly sorry… I had no idea… and neither did my employees. Since… we only know what you look like in HDD form,"

"It's okay, I understand. Also… could you make sure that if we come back, that your employees never use eggplants? Neptune hates them," Nepgear replied.

"...we don't serve eggplants." the manager informed.

"Then who snuck the eggplants in the first messed up order?"

The manager turned and saw a male employee with a sheepish look.

"Sorry… I accidentally knocked some extra from my lunch onto the food," he sighed.

"He's the guy who gave us a hard time," Nepgear pointed out.

"You're fired," the manager told the employee.

"WHAT?!"

"You insulted the CPU and the CPU Candidate with your attitude and lack of care for their order. In fact, I'll contact the owner of the company and make sure you never get a job at Burger Queen again," the manager responded, as Neptune and Nepgear took their leave.

"Neptune, what time did we arrive?" Nepgear asked.

"7:20,"

"And… dare I ask what time it is?" Nepgear sighed.

"7:50," Neptune answered.

"A half hour to get a meal when it should've been only five minutes?! This. Place. SUCKS!" Nepgear shouted.

"Well… it did only recently open…" Neptune sighed.

"Let's. Go. Home." Nepgear told her sister.

"Dare we ask what happened to you two?" IF asked as they arrived back at the Basilicom.

"No… we've been through enough as it is," Nepgear groaned, Neptune handing out the orders, and they sat down.

"Did you two get any compensation for the trouble?" Compa asked.

"No. The only real compensation is this crown," Nepgear informed, pointing to the one that sat atop her head, "And it was given to me by Blanc."

"I see…"

"Though any new menu items they'd get in, they'd personally ask me to taste them first," Neptune giggled.

The group soon sat down and began to eat, Neptune enjoying her double cheeseburger, the way she loved it.

"This is so good… and this wasn't bad for a bit of a filler episode." Neptune giggled.

"...it's Neptune, don't question it," Compa and IF said in unison.

"Naturally," Histoire giggled as she continued to eat her small meal, before seeing the toy, "Oh? Where'd that come from?"

"Rom gave it to me. She was feeling sorry that I waited so long, so she got an extra toy for me," Nepgear informed, "It's based on that Splatoon game."

"Since that game's release, Lowee's shares have skyrocketed up to 65%." Histoire stated.

"Lemme guess… I'll have to pick up the slack with a new franchise?" Neptune shrugged.

"Let's wait and see…" Histoire stated as she finished eating.

Nepgear soon opened up her toy, it being a green female Inkling with the roller weapon. She smiled as she began to mess with it, the roller actually being able to roll around a little bit. She giggled as she played with it.

"Guess today wasn't so bad…" Nepgear giggled.

Neptune and Histoire couldn't help but smile at this before walking away.

"Sorry for taking so long and for this whole fiasco, Histy," Neptune apologized, "I get it's newly opened, but that new employee was a dope. And he smelled like sewage for some reason…"

"I'm sure that it's nothing,"

Meanwhile, the employee snuck around outside, now wearing a brown cloak. He then shrunk to a rather small size and took out a pocket communicator.

_**-Pirachu, where have you been all day?!-**_ the other end demanded.

"**You could say it was a part-time job. Earnin' us a little bit of dough for our machine… chu, chu, chu,"** the other person, or rather rat, known as Pirachu, responded.

**-**_**Well then, get back here at once!-**_

"**On my way."**

***As the ending instrumental began, we see the girls appear, starting with Neptune and Nepgear in their respective HDD forms, initially looking like holograms before they became solid, and started dancing, slowly joined by the other girls.***

**I wish deatta kono basho de (I wish we met here, at this place again.)**

***Neptune took IF and Compa by their wrists, and they ran off to Compa's house, with Neptune recalling how she met Compa.***

**Go fight inochi ga moeru made (Go fight blossom your life as far as is)**

***Nepgear walked over and pulled her sister into a hug, before the two were joined by IF, Compa, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram, Rom and Vert.***

**I don't forget hateshinai tabi e (I don't forget our endless journey)**

***Neptune stood with Blanc, Noire and Vert, before the four looked over their four landmasses with smiles***

**Promise to you chikai wa hitotsu ni (Promise to you I will be near as one with you)**

***Neptune slipped down from something, but before she could fall to the ground, Nepgear caught her, and she was aided by the other CPUs and the CPU Candidates.***

**"Kanashimi no kazu dake kizuna ga musuba reru" ("Sadness, sorrow, grief, lament bond with harmony and tied together")**

***Neptune and Nepgear were then shown in their room back at home, both of them playing a videogame, with Histoire watching them goof off from behind a corner. Histoire looked at a picture in her tome, and then at the two girls.***

**Megami-sama ga oshiete kureta (Goddess please lend me your help)**

***Purple Heart stood before the night sky, holding her sword. She looked at it and sighed, seeing there were many enemies before her.***

**Everybody now kioku no sora (Everybody now, sky of our memory)**

***Purple Heart then flew forward to fight them. She then looked and saw that they were all dead already. She looked up to see Green Heart, Black Heart, White Heart and Purple Sister there, they waved and smiled at her.***

**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**

***Purple Heart giggled and smiled at her friends.***

**Darenimo makenai egao ni aitai (I won't give up, till I can see you smile)**

***At a cliff, stood several figures that were silhouettes, several of them female,and some of them male. They all looked at Neptune playing around in a park, and they smiled at her.***

**Everybody know akiramenai (Everybody know, don't give up)**

***Neptune and Nepgear began to dance together, before it cut to show them being asleep at home. It then cut to them working in the office part of their home, Neptune being less than thrilled at this.***

**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**

***Neptune looked at a picture sitting at the side of her desk, which was of herself, Nepgear, IF and Compa smiling.***

**Mirai o tsukamou... Love&amp;Peace (Let's grasp the future. Love&amp;Peace)**

***She giggled and the camera focused at this as the song came to it's end, finishing off with the girls dancing from the start of this ending sequence, ending with their hands together, the spaces forming hearts.***

Neptune (Narrating): Next time on Sisterhood Stories…

Blanc: Get back here you two!

Rom and Ram: You gotta catch us.

Blanc: THERE ARE TIMES I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE YOUNGER SISTERS

?1: **They're **_**my**_ **sisters now…**

Blanc: I didn't want this… Rom, Ram, don't worry, I'll save you!

Episode 5: Wishful Regret

Neptune &amp; Nepgear (narrating): Keep calm and game on!

**Pikatwig: Oh… that sounds like an interesting next episode, and being honest, what siblings haven't wished they didn't have their sibling. I mean heck, Disney Channel made a… rather interesting movie around that concept, "You Wish!"**

**KKD: Hoo boy. I bet that got crazy.**

**Pikatwig: It was a rather good movie… one of the best I've seen. But anyway, thoughts on this chapter?**

**KKD: I gotta say, it was silly, and I felt it could've been much more easily avoided, but then again, had I known in advance Pirachu was behind that mess up, then I would've changed my tune on that.**

**Pikatwig: For those who don't know, Pirachu debuted in MkII as an assistant to Underling and Arfoire. And it's very obvious where he got his name from…**

**KKD: For those who don't get it, he's essentially a pirated version of Pikachu, hence the name "Pira-chu".**

**Pikatwig: He was called "Warechu" in the original Japanese and in Hyperdevotion Noire, though, I read that game had a lot of translation issues.**

**KKD: I see… well, we'll try and work with what we've got. In the meantime, though, I think it's favorites time.**

**Pikatwig: Simply Rom and Blanc giving Nepgear those things, it was very sweet.**

**KKD: Yea, it was. Though I like how the manager was able to clear things up by the end of it all, and her reaction to realizing who Neptune and Nepgear were? Priceless. Also, you may notice all the restaurants mentioned are 'parodies' on real fast food locations. See if you can name them all.**

**Pikatwig: Yea. And also… some of this is based on something that actually occurred to me, but we didn't get any sort of compensation for the mess… *sighs* Ah well.**

**KKD: What about the offer she made to have Neptune and Nepgear taste test new items that came in?**

**Pikatwig: Made up for this.**

**KKD: Oh.**

**Pikatwig: After Neptune and Nepgear demanded to speak with the manager, that's where this diverged from what actually happened… *chuckles a bit* Ah well. Anyway… end off time. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pikatwig: Honestly… it's a fine day to work on something.**

**KKD: Yea… sorry if we kept ya waiting, guys.**

**Pikatwig: Now, before anyone says anything about favoritism or the like because this chapter focuses on Blanc, Rom and Ram, we pre-planned some chapters and arcs, and I just sort of wanted to do this one the most.**

**KKD: Yea, we tend to do this sort of thing, planning ahead and what not. It gives us a basic framework of what to do before we get solid plans for each chapter… which I hope you've got, Pika.**

**Pikatwig: Yes, yes I do, despite the fact I'm better at improv writing… though… given my recent test score on my English exam… *sighs* I bombed the writing section of all things… and that's why I have to go to summer school… again.**

**KKD: Ooh~ *Winces* Sorry, about that.**

**Pikatwig: I don't know when the heck I start going, hence why I wanted to work on some long-term projects before I have that on my plate… so, disclaimers?**

**KKD: They're on your back. *points to the black spot on Pika's back.***

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own Hyperdimension Neptunia and anything else in this story. They belong to Compile Heart, SEGA, Idea Factory, and their other respective owners.**

* * *

Rom and Ram were both in their rooms, currently playing Splatoon's online multiplayer with others from across Lowee, however, the volume on both TVs was cranked up to the max. As they played this, the doors leading to their room was slammed open.

"What did I say about doing something with the volume at the max?!" Blanc demanded.

"To not to," Rom said quietly.

"So? We should be allowed to play our games as long as we want to!" Ram defended.

"BUT NO SO LOUD! I NEED TO WORK!" Blanc shouted at them.

Eventually, the volume came to a stop, and Blanc looked to see what Rom and Ram had gone off to do something else.

At first, Blanc thought this would allow her a bit of quiet but…

"Your hot dog is no match, for my bratwurst!" Ram shouted, as she heard some sort of 'slap' sounds.

"So much for quiet…" Blanc sighed as she got up and walked into the kitchen, seeing Rom and Ram were using a hot dog and a bratwurst like they were Lightsabers or something. Blanc just sighed at the sight of this before noticing something.

"YOU IDIOTS! You left the hot dogs and bratwursts out! THEY'RE GONNA SPOIL!" Blanc shouted

"...Oops?" the twins responded sheepishly as they threw away the hot dog and bratwusrt they were playing with and ran off.

* * *

(Cue Intro Theme: Dimension Tripper; Neptune the Animation Theme)

***As the instrumental goes on, there was a focus on the sky, with Neptune standing at the ground, a wide smile on her face, before turning to her friends and the fellow CPUs before the camera panned back up and the Title appeared.***

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Sisterhood Stories**

**Imi fumei moji noraretsu (**An incomprehensible code sequence**)**

***Neptune and Nepgear sat down together, smiling before picking up controllers and playing a game***

**Oshiete KONPAIRA (**Tell me what what it means, Compiler!**)**

***Noire and Uni were busy working before Uni tripped and the papers fell all over the two. The two begin to laugh a little bit.***

**matomaranai BAINARI- TSURI- (**I can't make sense of this binary tree**)**

***Blanc was working on something while Ram and Rom were drawing a sketch of the three of them, until Blanc saw it was drawn on a book. Blanc growled in anger at them, before her eyes turned red as the area around them turned black in her rage as Ram and Rom scampered off***

**0 to 1 dake ja nanimo tsutaerannai yo ne… (**Just 0s and 1s won't help you communicate**)**

***Vert sat at a table, drinking a tea, and a girl wearing green sitting next to her and the girl was actually Nepgear, who simply tried to drink the tea before she gave an awkward look at Vert.***

**Pingurinku! tsunagaru KIMI to ATASHI-tashi ga (**How nice it'd be if our hearts could connect.**)**

***Neptune held out a purple disc, Noire a black disc, Blanc a white one, and Vert a green one before they absorbed them.***

**Hitto chekku! KIMERU nara ima (**And we were on the same page.**)**

***Then, we see scenes of the girls transforming (them all being colored black but highlighted in different colors), their clothes shattering into pixels, their hair growing and changing color before adjusting, wings sprouting, new suits forming, before finishing off with a victorious pose as they revealed their CPU forms.***

**Hapi furu pyua You're a dimenshon torippa-! (**Eveything's pure. You're a Dimension tripper**)**

***Purple Heart flew off, followed by Green Heart, Black Heart, and White Heart before they are seen fighting Arfoire's forces, each with their own weapon before turning to see Arfoire, Rei, Underling and Pirachu. In the background watching, a few girls watched the battle, but they are all silhouetted out.***

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo (**Kick open the dimensional gates and get over here!**)**

***Neptune and Nepgear ran forward, quickly meeting up with their friends at a park, Compa and IF both smiled at the sisters, happily joining the two.***

**KIRA KIRA no kocchi no sekai he (**In this sparkling world**)**

***Neptune, Nepgear, Compa and IF were then joined by Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram, Rom and Vert. They were then joined by Nisa, Gust, Tekken, 5pb. and Cave.***

**Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PA-TI- "KIMI MO NAKAMA DA" (**We can just form the strongest party. And you'll be one of us!**)**

***Neptune jumped up into the air, cheering the others on before the camera panned to the sky to see Vert, Noire, Blanc, and Neptune posing***

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wishful Regret**

Later that day, Blanc was looking over her newest book, which was a doujinshi of Splatoon written under the alias Inkwhite, making sure that everything in it was the right way and it looked nice. Suddenly, she saw color all over it.

"Wait a minute…" she gawked, looking at every page, there was color everywhere.

"YOU LITTLE WENCHES! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MANGA?!" Blanc roared as she saw them in the room where she would send mail.

"It's Splatoon so… doesn't it… need color?" Rom asked nervously.

"MANGAS AREN'T _SUPPOSED _TO HAVE COLOR!"

"Aren't there some manga out there that have color in them?" Ram pointed out.

"...not all do… but still… you two ruined months of hard work, and I promised I would give the books to the publishing company today!" Blanc growled in anger, her twin sisters gulping, "You two have been doing this for years now! WHY CAN'T YOU COLOR IN ACTUAL COLORING BOOKS?!"

"Uh…" Rom blinked nervously, unsure of how to respond.

"Well it's because we think books are boring and need some excitement!" Ram responded.

"You two are seriously working up my final nerve…" Blanc growled.

"Also, we drew you," Ram smiled, walking over to show Blanc the sketch, which really ticked her off as she recognized it not only as another means of messing up her book, but also as a drawing they made before, it had fangs, and part of Blanc's upperhead was blacked out, with one red eye shown, "Well?"

"You… YOU!" Blanc shouted in anger, ripping the book in half in anger and tossing it at both of them, her face becoming just like the picture, bar the fangs, "IT'S TIMES LIKE THIS I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE SISTERS! MAYBE I'D ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO GET SOME WORK DONE AROUND HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO WORK WITH THESE TWO LITTLE SPOILED BRATS!"

"...brats? BRATS?! IS THAT WHAT YOU SEE US AS?!" Ram shouted.

"Uh… Ram-nee-chan… Onee-chan… we should be fighting…" Rom said, almost in a whisper.

"YEA! SO WHAT?! YOU TWO ARE THE MOST INFURIATING PEOPLE IN ALL OF GAMEINDUSTRI!" Blanc roared, causing Rom to begin to tear up. Rom began crying and just ran to her room, "YEA! GO ON AND CRY! SEE IF I CARE! AS OF NOW, BOTH OF YOU ARE GROUNDED! NO TV, NO VIDEO GAMES, AND ESPECIALLY NO GOING OUT TO PLAY WITH NEPGEAR OR UNI!"

"...Big meanie, Blanc," Ram muttered, as she hurried after Rom.

"Stupid little babies…" Blanc muttered as she left to fix the books.

* * *

"Yes, I know I promised the books would be in today… but unfortunately, my only copies were totaled by my sisters." Blanc apologized.

-...You're lucky I'm patient with these, Blanc. I'll give you another shot, but I can only provide one more chance. Sisters or not, if you cannot bring in your book by next Tuesday, I'm afraid that you'll have to find another publisher,- the head of the publishing company apologized.

"...I understand. I have a headache… I'm gonna turn in early and get to work as soon as I wake up," Blanc told the publisher as she hung up and plopped into bed.

* * *

Later, Blanc woke up the next day, feeling well rested.

"Okay… I need to get to work…" Blanc said after a yawn. However, before she left her room, she saw there was an unanswered call on her phone and whoever called left a message. She got up and pressed playback to hear what was up.

-Hey Blanc, just got your books in. They're amazing. I really think this could be an epic series! I'd like to publish it. Call me when you get a chance.- the publisher said in the message.

"...hmm? Huh… guess those squirts fixed them…" Blanc muttered, "...maybe I should apologize for how I acted…"

* * *

So, Blanc decided to bring her sisters some breakfast. She worked long and hard to make sure it was nicely done and could easily show that she was sorry.

"Rom-chan, Ram-chan," Blanc began as she walked over to Rom's room first, "...I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday. I should've known better than to say those mean things, so… I made you girls some breakfast…"

There was no response. Blanc blinked a bit, knowing that Rom was the lighter sleeper and would always wake up if she heard a sound outside her room, and the lack of any stirring made her really concerned.

"Rom?" Blanc asked. She put down the tray and opened up the door… and it was empty. There was nothing in the room at all, much less something that would seem like it would belong to a little girl younger than about ten years old, in fact, there wasn't any signs of the room belonging to anyone as it looked like it had a few years worth of dust in it. Blanc ran over to Ram's room, and saw there was books piled up along with a desk in it, "Ram?"

"Rom? Ram?" Blanc called out, looking around her house in worry, not having found any signs of her sisters. A maid walked past Blanc, carrying some laundry that Blanc knew she put in some time last night, and… none of Rom or Ram's clothes were in there.

"...please tell me you've seen Rom and Ram since last night," Blanc asked her.

"...who now?" the maid responded.

"My sisters!"

"...forgive me Lady Blanc, but… you don't have sisters."

Blanc found this hard to believe, but looked behind the maid and saw there were no pictures of her little sisters anywhere, no signs of them doodling on the walls or anything of that sort…. Blanc then began to feel… happy.

"I'm going to head outside for a moment…" Blanc informed.

* * *

"YE~S!" Blanc shouted at the top of her lungs, feeling happier than she ever had before. She ran back inside and skipped around happily.

Not long after that, she sat down and, with a beaming smile, she got to work on anything she felt like she needed to get done. Writing her stories, doing paper work, everything she had to do as a goddess. She did it over and over again, but as this montage occurred, Blanc's smile decreased in size, slowly feeling something inside about this was wrong.

* * *

After a few more times of doing this, she was sad. Slowly going through what she needed to do, before she just left and was sitting at the kitchen table.

"...Blanc-sama, are you feeling okay?"

"...I've just been working a little while…" Blanc sighed.

"Uh… you've only been working about 25 minutes," a maid informed, "I thought you would be a lot more into working…"

"...I'm just lonely." Blanc sighed.

"Then why don't you go visit somebody?" the maid offered.

Blanc just nodded and got up, slowly walking forward. She turned to see Rom and Ram scribbling on the wall, gasping for a moment, rushing towards them, only to smack her head against the wall. Blanc ended up falling unconscious as a result of this.

* * *

"About time we enter this episode!" Neptune shouted out, as she and Nepgear arrived at Blanc's Basilicom, "Wonder what Blanc's up to?"

"The maid who called us told me that she's been claiming to have sisters… but she says Blanc doesn't have any…" Nepgear informed, "Which is a load of garbage."

"Uh-huh," Neptune nodded, "That's so wrong. Rom and Ram are so Blanc's little sisters… and you should know that better than anybody,"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Nepgear asked.

"Well, duh! Haven't you noticed how the author goes gaga over the Romgear shipping?"

"... 'author'? ...sometimes I think the phrase 'It's Neptune, don't question it' applies to almost everything…" Nepgear sighed.

"Whateves," Neptune giggled.

"Hey girls," Blanc waved, sitting on a nearby couch, "...glad you two are here…"

"What up, Blanc?" Neptune inquired.

"...people are claiming I don't have any sisters, but that's not true! You two believe me, don't you?"

"Yep," Nepgear nodded, "I remember playing Splatoon with them last night,"

"I still remember them. They always were nice to Nepgear-nee-chan," Neptune added, "Plus, they have quite the special connection with my little sis."

Blanc just rolled her eyes at this part, trying to ignore it before sighing, "...I'm gonna go and get some ice… I need some for the injury and we're out…"

"Alright, do you want some company?" Nepgear asked.

"Nah…" Blanc responded as she took her leave.

* * *

Blanc had purchased some ice from a nearby gas station and began to walk home, seeing some siblings playing around in the Lowee snow.

"...Rom-chan… Ram-chan… why did I wish you two away?" Blanc asked herself, almost in a whimper.

She tried to hide it, but she could not hold back a tear that fell from her eye, "...why… why… why does it hurt so much?"

At this point, she was feeling the one thing she thought she wouldn't feel involving her sisters… regret. She was about to fall to her knees and begin to cry, when she heard people running and screaming from something.

"Ara?" Blanc blinked, before she looked around.

"**Up here,"** a voice said, making Blanc look up.

"Oh no… not you!" Blanc gulped.

The voice just laughed loudly as Blanc glared at her.

"Well… I have some feelings I need to get out of my system… you'll make a great punching bag!" Blanc growled, "Hard Drive Divinity Henshin!"

Glowing, she stomped the ground, her clothes vanishing in a flash of light before the heeled boots, and one-piece swimsuit-like dress of Blanc's HDD form materialized, gloves appearing as the light traveled up her body.

Then, her large axe appeared before she grabbed it, her hair now a pale blue mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach and her eyes were a bright crimson red, her attire being white with minor touches of blue lining, sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve.

"I got a lot of anger pent up, and I'm takin' it out on you!" White Heart shouted, charging forward and slashing the source of the voice with her ax, but not every hit connected.

"**I'm a tad bit angry myself… angry you went and began to fight me for no reason…"** the voice responded, cracking a whip, which caught White Heart's axe, "**I guess I'll just have to take this from you…"**

"Onee-chan!" a voice called out. White Heart and the person she was fighting turned to see… Rom and Ram, albeit their outfits were differently colored, Ram's being black and Rom's being violet.

"Rom… Ram… thank goodness," White Heart smiled, rubbing away some stray tears.

"**I don't know who the hell you're talking about… these two are my sisters."**

"Like hell they are! Those two are-" White Heart shouted, when a whip attack knocked her out of the sky. She looked and saw her sisters in HDD form, but… they were rather different. Not only did the HDD forms reflect the colors of the outfits they wore earlier, but their chests were about a C, "Are you stinkin' kiddin' me?!"

"**Watch your mouth… my sisters can easily kick your butt,"**

"And we don't know who these 'Rom' and 'Ram' are," the White Sister that would be Rom informed, "Amy."

"Sarah," the one that would be Ram responded.

Thus, they armed themselves with whips instead of their normal magic staffs and charged forward.

"No… no… this can't be happening…" White Heart muttered, petrified on the spot. The two began to smack her around, easily injuring White Heart something fierce and even managing to send her to the ground and knock her right out of HDD form.

"Is that good?" Amy asked.

"Or should we keep punishing her?" Sarah added.

"**Good enough for now…"** their elder sister informed, "**Let us leave her to make sure she's not stupid enough to fight us again,"**

Thus, the three flew off, with Blanc attempting to reach her arm out to get up, attempting to grasp her sisters.

"Rom-chan… Ram-chan… I'm… sorry…" Blanc whimpered, before she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Hey… she's coming to," Compa's voice said in a whisper, Blanc groaning as she slowly began to regain consciousness, "Hey Blanc… are you okay?"

"...where am I?"

"You're back home right now… Iffy found you and brought you back here… you took a really bad beating…" Compa told her.

"...where are my sisters? Where are Rom and Ram?!" Blanc demanded frantically.

"Uh… you don't have any sisters…" Compa responded, "Only Nep-Nep and Noire have sisters. As does… you know who. Get some rest okay?"

Blanc just nodded, and Compa took her leave.

"How is she?" IF asked as Compa headed out of the Basilicom.

"She's alright, a couple of bruises, but nothing that would cause any serious harm. But… she did for whatever reason think she had sisters when she woke up. I heard Nep-Nep say something about something being up with time and space… and then I heard her mention some author or something,"

"You know the old saying," IF told her.

"It's Neptune, don't question it," they said in unison as they left.

* * *

"So, are Rom and Ram okay?" Nepgear asked in a bit of a worried tone.

"I… I dunno. They're with an evil CPU," Blanc informed.

Neptune was frantically reading through something, before she screamed, "The script doesn't have any info on who this is! This is bad! This is bad on so many levels!"

Histoire just gave an annoyed look at Neptune, "-_-' Neptune, this isn't the time for this."

"There's always time to shatter away the fourth wall like no tomorrow," Neptune giggled, before she continued to jokingly panic.

"...Blanc, what is the last thing you did with Rom and Ram last night?"

"...I shouted at them. Not my finest moment with them, but… I just… got so angry… and… I lashed out…" Blanc informed, tears dripping down from her eye.

Neptune and Nepgear turned to her, both in surprise. There were two things they could guarantee almost anybody, you wouldn't see Blanc blush or cry, but there they were, seeing Blanc tear up.

"Blanc… are you…" Neptune began, when Blanc threw a pillow at her.

"I AM NOT CRYING! ...I just have something in my eye," Blanc snapped.

"Neptune, Nepgear… let's leave her alone for a little while," Histoire said, as she motioned for Neptune and Nepgear to leave the room. The CPU and CPU Candidate of Planeptune nodded and headed out, with Histoire closing the door.

With nobody there to watch her… Blanc bursted out crying like a young baby, tears flowing from her eyes like waterfalls. She grabbed a pillow and continued to sob into it.

"RAM-CHAN~! ROM-CHAN~! I… I… I'M SORRY!" she screamed, feeling more regret than ever before.

* * *

"...Histy, why did we have to leave?" Neptune asked, as she, Nepgear and Histoire were waiting outside of Blanc's door.

"Because if we didn't, Blanc wouldn't be able to get this out of her system," Histoire informed, "Blanc's probably one of the strongest CPU out of you all in terms of emotions… but she doesn't know how to let her emotions out very easily. Letting them out privately is the only way she can do it," Histoire informed.

"...but still… don't you think she needs a shoulder to cry on?" Nepgear asked.

"...I always thought Blanc cried on the inside," Neptune admitted.

"Well… not going to lie, I thought that too…" Nepgear added, before listening from the other side of the door, "...how is she not done yet?"

* * *

After about ten minutes, Blanc had finally began to slow down a bit, with Nepgear being the one to open the door, with a wave of water pouring out of the room as the door was opened. Nepgear came out drenched before walking over to Blanc

"Hey Blanc… are you okay now or do you need a few more minutes?" Nepgear asked.

"...I think I'm good…" Blanc responded.

"Need a tissue?" Nepgear asked, showing a tissue box that was still dry.

Blanc just took a tissue.

"Yeesh… I never knew that you'd be able to flood your house with crying… I think you're gonna be paying for water damages for at least… a month," Neptune joked.

"Neptune!" Histoire growled, smacking her upside the head.

"No… I needed a good joke. Thanks Neptune," Blanc replied, chuckling a bit, "Demo… I need Rom and Ram back… I can't leave them with that… sadistic bi… er… witch."

"Well… I can't live without them either… they're such good friends," Nepgear added.

"Such good friends that they are almost an item!" Neptune giggled.

"...ordinarily, I would hit you, but I'm not in the mood…" Blanc responded.

* * *

"...so, you wished them away?" Histoire asked.

"Yes… and now, I need to get them back."

"...simple fix really. You remember the Fountain of Dreams from the Kirby games? Well… there's an area like it here on Lowee… it's a twenty minute walk, but I think we can fix things if we go, =) we could probably make it before dark ;)."

"If it brings Rom and Ram back, I'd travel to the end of the Gamindustri Graveyard!" Blanc said as she got up.

"And if it's to save Nep Jr.'s possible love interest, I'll help!" Neptune giggled.

"O-Onee-chan!" Nepgear responded, but Blanc was already out the door.

* * *

They soon arrived at a forest, encountering a few Viral Wolves, (which were pink, magenta and violet colored wolves) but it wasn't anything too serious.

They soon arrived at the fountain which was mainly a whitish pink with clear water, a crown of golden stars on top.

"So… what do I need to do?" Blanc asked.

"Simple. Toss in a coin, make the wish, and hope it lands on heads," Histoire explained.

"**Fat chance I'll let you take my sisters away!"** the voice from earlier shouted.

"Nepu… it's a black silhouette in a frame! Normal Neptunia game logic is being applied!"

**"Ignoring that. Those aren't your sisters you wench! And I'm gonna take them back!"**

However, before the mysterious person could attack Blanc, Neptune and Nepgear turned into HDD form and blocked the attack.

"Oh? We're skipping the henshin sequence today? Eh, we're pressed for time today, so I'll let it slide," Purple Heart shrugged, as she tried to block the attacks.

"Onee-chan!" Amy and Sarah shouted.

Purple Sister gave a nervous gulp, before casting up a shield, blocking them from going further.

"I shall assist," Histoire informed, flying up.

"Nani?" Purple Heart and Purple Sister gawked.

Histoire's wings grew larger and glowed brighter than before before she charged forward, creating a tornado, keeping the mysterious figure away.

"I… didn't know you could fight…" Purple Heart gawked.

"I only do so when I feel it is needed. Ikuzo," Histoire smiled, as she headed forward.

Blanc looked at the coin, knowing she would have to be lucky and had to choose her words very carefully. And so, she began to think about what to say as the others distracted the voice and her two sisters.

"Alright… please let luck be on my side…" Blanc whispered as she looked at the coin, "I wish… I never made that first wish!"

And with that, she tossed her coin, which flew up into the air and then plinked into the water. It slowly fell to the ground, with slow motion effects added to it. It almost landed on tails but… it landed on heads.

"Yatta~" Blanc cheered.

* * *

"Wah!" Blanc shouted, as she looked around. It was late at night, her books on the floor of her room, and her room was just as she remembered it when she first fell asleep, "Was it… all a dream? ...no, that felt too real to be a dream… or was it still a dream? Wait… there may be water damage I have to-"

Suddenly, her train of thought came to a halt when she heard a knock at the door, followed by the sounds of two girls whimpering. She hurried over and opened up the door and sure enough… in their pajamas, stood Rom and Ram.

"Rom… Ram…" Blanc gasped.

"...we're sorry for waking you up so late at night but…" Rom began.

"We had a nightmare…" Ram informed, shifting her feet a bit.

Blanc teared up a little bit, before she pulled both of her little sisters into a hug.

"It's okay… I had a nightmare myself," Blanc admitted, "Maybe we could sleep together tonight?"

"...I'd like that," Rom smiled.

"So would I," Ram added.

Thus, Blanc picked up both of her sisters and helped them get into her bed, Blanc smiling at her sisters as they dozed off. She slowly patted them a bit.

"...I love you… and I'm glad I have sisters…" Blanc smiled, tears still dripping down from her eyes.

* * *

"A dream, or did it really happen?" Histoire spoke, a silly expression on her face, "...figure it out for yourself."

"Histy…" Neptune whined as she was having a glass of milk, "Go to bed…"

"Says Ms. Midnight Milk," Histoire scoffed

"...Hey, I need it for a good night sleep after a long day,"

"If I have your sheets on my laundry tomorrow, I am going to be so angry…" Histoire responded.

* * *

***As the ending instrumental began, we see the girls appear, starting with Neptune and Nepgear in their respective HDD forms, initially looking like holograms before they became solid, and started dancing, slowly joined by the other girls.***

**I wish deatta kono basho de (I wish we met here, at this place again.)**

***Neptune took IF and Compa by their wrists, and they ran off to Compa's house, with Neptune recalling how she met Compa.***

**Go fight inochi ga moeru made (Go fight blossom your life as far as is)**

***Nepgear walked over and pulled her sister into a hug, before the two were joined by IF, Compa, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram, Rom and Vert.***

**I don't forget hateshinai tabi e (I don't forget our endless journey)**

***Neptune stood with Blanc, Noire and Vert, before the four looked over their four landmasses with smiles***

**Promise to you chikai wa hitotsu ni (Promise to you I will be near as one with you)**

***Neptune slipped down from something, but before she could fall to the ground, Nepgear caught her, and she was aided by the other CPUs and the CPU Candidates.***

**"Kanashimi no kazu dake kizuna ga musuba reru" ("Sadness, sorrow, grief, lament bond with harmony and tied together")**

***Neptune and Nepgear were then shown in their room back at home, both of them playing a videogame, with Histoire watching them goof off from behind a corner. Histoire looked at a picture in her tome, and then at the two girls.***

**Megami-sama ga oshiete kureta (Goddess please lend me your help)**

***Purple Heart stood before the night sky, holding her sword. She looked at it and sighed, seeing there were many enemies before her.***

**Everybody now kioku no sora (Everybody now, sky of our memory)**

***Purple Heart then flew forward to fight them. She then looked and saw that they were all dead already. She looked up to see Green Heart, Black Heart, White Heart and Purple Sister there, they waved and smiled at her.***

**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**

***Purple Heart giggled and smiled at her friends.***

**Darenimo makenai egao ni aitai (I won't give up, till I can see you smile)**

***At a cliff, stood several figures that were silhouettes, several of them female,and some of them male. They all looked at Neptune playing around in a park, and they smiled at her.***

**Everybody know akiramenai (Everybody know, don't give up)**

***Neptune and Nepgear began to dance together, before it cut to show them being asleep at home. It then cut to them working in the office part of their home, Neptune being less than thrilled at this.***

**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**

***Neptune looked at a picture sitting at the side of her desk, which was of herself, Nepgear, IF and Compa smiling.***

**Mirai o tsukamou... Love&amp;Peace (Let's grasp the future. Love&amp;Peace)**

***She giggled and the camera focused at this as the song came to it's end, finishing off with the girls dancing from the start of this ending sequence, ending with their hands together, the spaces forming hearts.***

* * *

Neptune (Narrating): Next time on Sisterhood Stories…

Nepgear: I hate you!

Neptune: What's this all about Nep Jr?

Nepgear: I'm going to go find a new big sister!

Neptune: You gotta be kidding me.

?: Perhaps I can help.

Episode 6: A Sisterhood Argument

Neptune &amp; Nepgear (narrating): Keep calm and game on!

* * *

**Pikatwig: That was some chapter, wasn't it?**

**KKD: Sure was.**

**Pikatwig: And I really did want it to be ambiguous if Blanc was asleep this entire time or if it really did happen. Think we did a good job with that?**

**KKD: I think so.**

**Pikatwig: So… thoughts on this chapter as a whole?**

**KKD: It was touching to see Blanc get this development, and I think the story was great.**

**Pikatwig: I liked it a lot to, plus it also showed us that, despite her size and not being somebody who tends to fight, Histoire can join the battle if need be. She was actually a playable character in Re;Birth 1.**

**KKD: Never knew that.**

**Pikatwig: If I had to pick a favorite part, it was the end bit with Blanc, Rom and Ram, it was so touching…**

**KKD: Yea, that's my fav, too. *yawns* Anyway… I think we should hit the hay, huh?**

**Pikatwig: I guess… *shrugs* Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


End file.
